Kings and Queens
by I Am Sweden
Summary: Modern Day, AU. The six kingdoms of the Ivalice Alliance are at war. When the princess of neutral Alexandria is kidnapped and Kuja and Seymour's plans come to fruition, it is up to three separate rebel factions to set things right. Mostly canon.
1. Chapter 1

**A FEW NOTES! First off, for the sake of the story, a few characters' ages are different (namely, Cloud, Tifa, Squall, Rinoa, and Yuna) because of their back stories. The Ivalice Alliance and all the countries therein, despite being named after in-game places, are all modern-day. In other words, Alexandria has a highway running near it and the castle has security cameras.**

**The only final fantasy characters are from VI-XIII Versus, and the Kingdom Hearts kids are here. **

**For MANY reasons, Xemnas and Ansem won't be in this. Ansem the Wise will be, but none of Xehanort's cronies. Entities. Whatever. Organization XIII does include Xion, and, since this is AU and I _can_, Roxas and Sora do exist at the same time. Also, the BBS guys are here at normal age with everyone else. Don't you just love AU?**

**And with that, I give you, Kings and Queens! Please review.**

**Kings and Queens**

**Chapter 1**

"I hear the war is progressing towards Alexandria from Figaro. Won't Lindblum be targeted?"

"Lindblum has been in that war between the Organization and the Returners for years now, haven't you heard? I'll call 'em miracle workers if Tantalus can get here from that bloody mess in one piece."

"Isn't Tantalus involved with the rebels? Is it safe?"

"Of course it's safe! Tantalus is the one thing keeping Lindblum a livable place topside. They've been the link between the kingdoms- keeping things safe in the areas around Lindblum. If they could stretch their influence further to other kingdoms, they really would be miracle workers."

"Soldiers! Back to your posts. Gossip on your own time, not the kingdom's," a stern, husky voice demanded.

The two privates stuttered a "Yes, General Beatrix!" before scurrying off to their posts.

Seconds later, Beatrix quietly rapped on Princess Garnet til Alexandros's bedroom door. "Princess? Have you gotten dressed for the celebration?"

Her handmaidens quickly zipped her white gown up and finished fiddling with her hair. They'd been at it all morning, making sure their princess looked absolutely stunning for the show. "Yes, Beatrix," Garnet answered, slipping her feet into her handcrafted ivory heels. Painstakingly crafted mint roses embroidered the shoes and the heels, matching the roses stitched onto her bright dress. Her soft ivory crown was woven into her contrasting ebony hair, tied at the bottom with a silver clip- an early birthday present from her mother.

As her servants excused themselves, Beatrix stood in awe in the doorway. "You look marvelous, Princess, if you don't mind me saying."

Garnet gave her a small smile and turned to the window where airships carrying nobles from all six kingdoms were starting to come in. "Which do you think I should choose, Beatrix?" Garnet quietly asked, a frown marring her round face. "Five young princes to choose from in one night- and I haven't met any of them."

Beatrix slowly shook her head. "My apologies, Princess. I know it is hard, and I'm sure you realize it is strictly out of peace that you must marry one of the princes. But I am also sure that you will find love in one of them."

I hope, Garnet thought. With a sigh and sweep of her skirts, she rose from her seat and softly closed the window. "Will you escort me to the stadium, Beatrix?"

The general nodded, sending auburn curls spilling over her shoulders. "Of course, my princess."

((((()))))

"Everyone understand the plan?" Zidane Tribal asked, standing high on a chair in the middle of Prima Vista's map room.

Locke Cole, carefully hiding his smirk behind a cough, resisted the urge to knock their leader of the chair and nodded. "Perfectly."

Although it somewhat irritated him how young the mastermind behind Tantalus was, Locke did respect Zidane's leadership, despite how… unorthodox it may be. For the past year, they had stopped skirmishes all along the border of Alexandria and Treno from breaking out, actually making the kingdom seem like a pretty good place for once.

The same couldn't be said for other kingdoms, however. Locke himself had seen the terrible war flash before his eyes on the day Zanar troops invaded Kohlinger. Rachel had nearly died that day- if he hadn't been there….

Locke let out a deep breath. "How much longer until Alexandria?"

In response, Zidane turned and hollered, "Brother! How much longer?"

Brother, a desert dweller from the badlands south of Figaro, called back in his garbled accent. "Thirrty morre minutes!"

Zidane grinned at the prospect. "Almost there! Get to work on those final preparations- Relm, Eiko, go see if Yuna and Terra have fixed the dress yet. Rikku, I need you to call you-know-who and tell him we're about to begin. Ah, the pay we're going to get…."

As their blond leader spun heel and dashed upstairs to the bridge, Locke turned back to the rest of the men in Tantalus. He also wondered if they too had their doubts about Zidane being so young and in charge, but not a one blinked an eye towards his unruly behavior. They must been more used to it than Locke, obviously.

Auron stood and resumed Zidane's supposed job of fully explaining the plan. He had simply said they were going to kidnap Garnet during the performance and escape back to Treno.

It had startled everyone in Tantalus when Zidane announced the kidnapping. It was even more troubling to think what this mysterious you-know-who from Treno wanted with the princess of a neutral country. It smelled suspiciously like someone wanting to change the course of the war in their favor, but Locke hid his thoughts and went along with it anyway.

If Zidane were to do anything to jeopardize his plans, Locke would take him out without hesitation.

He had to stop this war.

((((()))))

Tifa Lockhart cocked an eyebrow at the royal invitation that had spontaneously showed up in her mailbox a week ago. Cloud had just today bothered to go outside and check it. "Looks fancy," Tifa noted, cracking open the seal.

"And expensive," Cloud pointed out with a sigh tugging at his lips.

But Emotional Brick Wall Cloud wouldn't dare show emotion like that, Tifa sarcastically thought with a role of her eyes. Cloud Strife was many things- but when it came to conversations, he really stank at carrying them on.

Rinoa Heartilly stuck her head over Tifa's shoulder. "Ooh, a letter! Could it be that promotion we've been looking forward to so long? Oh! To Squall Loire-"

"Lionheart," the brunette growled out in the background. "I refuse to use my idiot father's name."

"Oh, he's not that bad," Rinoa chided, turning back to the letter to continue. "-Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart, and Rinoa Heartilly- Why do I have to be last!- the Alexandrian embassy hereby invites you to attend Princess Garnet til Alexandros XVI's birthday celebration. Your names were brought to mention by Ambassador Laguna Loire and her highness Princess Stella Nox Fleuret of Tenebrae as four of the most dedicated veterans the First War has seen. We of the Ivalice Alliance thank you for your service and pray you enjoy the festivities."

"I'm not going," Cloud and Squall immediately announced. Rinoa and Tifa punched their arms. Squall corrected himself: "I'm not wearing a suit, I refuse to dance, and all drinks must be gotten by yourself, Rinoa."

The twenty-four year old huffily crossed her arms and spun towards the door. "Then Tifa and I will leave you sourpusses and go shopping for dresses. Have fun brooding, you two. You know, I think you'd look good in a red dress, Tifa…."

"No, Rinoa."

((((()))))

Kairi spun around to give the island one last look. She cocked her head, having to blow the stray auburn hair that dropped in her face. After giving the boys a reassuring, determined nod, Kairi stepped on board their raft.

For years they had dreamed of sailing away from monotonous days spent on Destiny Island, the largest island of all of the eastern Destiny Archipelago. Every year, a resident moved away to Alexandria's grand harbor, a common place for rural islanders like themselves to come looking for work.

Everyone had long gone from their island and now only loneliness remained when the breeze rolled over the sands. Sora was sick of the quiet waves, silence wind, and the sunset that taunted them with thoughts of life on the mainland.

Of course, there was little to be found on the mainland but war nowadays, but even that was better than silent isolation. So, after months of preparation and planning, Sora, Kairi, and Riku had built a raft that would sail them to Alexandria. It wouldn't be a long trip- if one looked hard enough, they could see the lights of the city on the horizon, past the vast cerulean sea.

"Let's go," Riku said, taking up an oar. Sora nodded and took the other one.

"Goodbye island; hello new life!"

Kairi let out a happy whoo! and waved at the fleeting sand.

Sora serenely smiled at what awaited them just across the sea. We'll be better off on the mainland. I know it.

I just know it.

((((()))))

"Xion! Axel! How many times have I told you not to lounge about in the open with your cloaks on?"

Axel groaned, falling on his back and taking another bite of the blue salty but oh, so sweet deliciousness Twilight called Sea Salt Ice Cream. "Don't have it memorized? This is the 5,671st time, Saix."

Organization XIII's blue-haired co-leader scowled up at the four of them on top of the clock tower, dressed inconspicuously as the rules mandated. Ansem had written them for a reason- but apparently, two of the thirteen didn't quite care.

Roxas frowned across to Axel. "Should we leave?"

"Nah," Axel said, tossing the ice cream stick behind him. "Saix knows your cool with the Organization. We'd probably let you in, if you wanted."

Namine politely shook her head, taking a small bite out of her ice cream. "I'm not very good at fighting like you all. My skills lie only on paper, I'm afraid."

Saix impatiently called up to them again, interrupting Axel's next persuasion technique. Instead, the fiery redhead sighed and stood to leave. Xion stood as well, waving goodbye to Roxas and Namine. "Next time you should bring some of your pictures, Namine. I'd love to see them."

The blonde nodded, waving back. After they had left, Roxas rolled his eyes and finished his ice cream. Truth be told, he had been thinking of joining the Organization, but he couldn't leave Namine on her own.

The streets of Twilight were a scary place when you were young and defenseless. Roxas and Namine knew firsthand how dangerous it could be after growing up and surviving the countless battles fought over the years.

For as long as anyone could remember, Twilight had been the center of the warfare between Zanarkand, Treno, Caelum, and Tenebrae. Alexandria, to the east, and Figaro, to the south, hadn't been very involved with the central trade city, but Roxas knew better than to think they weren't a threat. Soldiers and refugees from other smaller, decimated towns made up most of Twilight's residents. The true citizens were either military buffs living in mansions outside the wall or on the streets, like themselves.

Roxas and Namine, orphaned at young ages, had lived in a caged off area in the back of an alley for years. It was a small place- but they were blessed to have it. Once a junkyard before war hit the city hard, they had salvaged all kinds of old furniture and detritus to furbish the area. It was almost like a six-by-ten little house, Namine always liked to think. They had looked out for each other like they were blood siblings, and always would. Nothing would pull them apart.

Not even war, despite how it tore apart other families.

((((()))))

Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum jadedly looked out his limousine's window at the Alexandrian city flashing by. Prompto, the young man who basically did everything for him in life- his driver, his bodyguard, and one of his only best friends; came to a rolling stop as they arrived at the first checkpoint.

Ever since the terrifying First War, after the bloody massacre of a battle that lasted more than twenty-four hours straight (dubbed the Scarlet Field Battle), security everywhere had been bumped up to maximum. Noctis was surprised Alexandrian guards didn't break down the doors to give the vehicle a quick search. He supposed being the crowned prince of Caelum blessed him with a slightly less inconvenient drive.

"Still awake, Prince?" Prompto asked with a joking smirk, looking at him through the rearview mirror. "You need to look sharp if you're to impress Princess Garnet."

And the smile he almost- almost- had instantly subdued itself and the frown remained locked in stubborn place on his face. "Please don't remind me."

But Prompto only laughed, the air in the limo conflicting between his jovial teasing and Noct's failure at hiding his embarrassment towards the subject.

Who had suggested to marry off the princess to one of the five princes, anyway? Queen Brahne? Noct's father? Some other important monarchy in the shattered Ivalice Alliance?

Noctis had never met the princess- he wasn't even exactly sure what she looked like. Alexandria, so far to the east and next to the sea, had always taken the greatest care to keep out of the war between the other kingdoms. Queen Brahne, ever so protective of her precious Garnet, had kept her locked away in the castle in what seemed as all of her sixteen years.

But, if one didn't count the "handsome" Figaro twins, Noct was likely to be the one she chose. The other two princes, Kuja and Seymour, respectively of Treno and Zanarkand; had been shady characters during the war. Working from the shadows, their families had orchestrated the beginning of the war. Figaro's influence only worsened the state of the war.

Figaro was the smallest kingdom, but also the Alliance's wildcard. Although it was in the southern desert, Figaro was a major technological center with vast resources coming from their territories on the Destiny Archipelago. Most of the Alliance's technology came solely from Figaro and, if it were to fail, all six kingdoms' economies would suffer a severe depression. The trading country of Bikanel further south in the badlands only buffered the kingdom's technological advances.

In short, Figaro was a devastating power.

Zanarkand and Treno, in the west, were great powers as well, however. Treno had a fine trade alliance with the northern countries of Gagazet and Cacoon, two large countries shrouded in mystery. The only thing known of Gagazet and Cacoon pertained to their many trade alliances with the Alliance and their vast natural resources that stretched as far north as the continent. Zanarkand had the largest naval power of the kingdoms, on a peninsula stretching far out into the Hod Ocean.

Prompto stuck his head out the driver's window in awe. "Wow, Noct, can you believe this place? They've got a giant sword sticking up from their castle! You've gotta convince the King to invest in some charm like that."

"Father likes the castle best in boring, ancient, and crumbling black, Prompto, remember?" Noct said, hoping his dry humor would ease the tension his in his chest. "Anything else would likely give him a heart attack."

Prompto's eyebrows shot up as he whistled. "Bold words, Prince. Aiming for King so soon?"

Noct made a repulsive face that provoked Prompto's laughter once more. Still chuckling, Prompto drove up to the castle gate and handed over the keys to a bell boy. Noct rolled his eyes at his sniggering when Prompto opened the door for him.

The security was amazing, boldly proclaiming Queen Brahne's paranoia. Both Noctis and Prompto wondered if she was hyperventilating over the thought of so many royals coming to her castle to seek her daughters hand- Noctis swallowed hard, trying to fight back the nervousness that made his stomach roll.

Was she a snob? Paranoid of invaders like her mother?

Was she ugly? Short? Fat?

A red-head?

Noctis sighed, simply knowing he was going to dread this afternoon's concert and party.

Prompto let out an evil laugh, forgetting all about his duties as driver/bodyguard. By far, his favorite job was being the best friend.

((((()))))

"Alright. So, do we know all our lines?" Zidane asked, looking around at the Tantalus members he'd specifically chosen for the job of kidnapping Garnet.

Rikku, Yuna, Terra, Locke, and Auron nodded, knowing full well he was asking if they knew the plan. Yuna was to prove as their distraction as she sang in the concert. Meanwhile, they would swoop down, steal the princess, and somehow breakneck their way back to their airship, the Prima Vista. It seemed like suicide, but Zidane and Yuna seemed as confident as ever.

Yuna was twenty-five years old, the same age as Locke. Also coincidentally, they both joined Tantalus around the same time- albeit for different reasons. Though she didn't talk about it much, everyone in Tantalus knew she joined as a distraction from the war that had obviously brought her pain. The two guns she wielded and her expertise in the medical field only made her past more obvious.

Locke was unsure as to why she hadn't settled for going back to civilian life, but he figured that she had the same reason as him: when war tears you apart at the seams, it is impossible to go back to peaceful days.

But now, one year later, she was dressed in a flashy navy outfit with her hair flared out and heterochromatic eyes shining. She took the microphone from Zidane's hand and took a deep breath, the thrill of getting to sing evident in her eyes.

The young blonde, dressed in a tuxedo much too elegant for his likes, stepped back and grinned in a way Locke swore was pure evil.

"Let the show begin, ladies and gentlemen."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Princess Stella Nox Fleuret of the kingdom of Tenebrae was the first to arrive in the royal box viewing the concert. Her trio of bodyguards stood off to the side, Ventus sneaking his head out behind the golden curtain to check if anything had happened yet on stage and Terra and Aqua sighing and pulling him back into the shadowy corner.

At last, she heard a pair of laughing voices coming near. The blond Figaro twins emerged, instantly stifling their chortling. Edgar and Sabin, the famed polar-opposite twins, definitely looked the part of rich royalty- more so than Stella, who wore a modest ivory dress and carried a small white purse solely for fashion purposes. She had never been one for flashy appearances. No, Stella liked things plain, simple, and normal.

Very much unlike Prince Edgar, who flaunted his wealth. Even Sabin, much more modest than his brother, had three golden rings with bright rubies on his fingers. Edgar wore a dark green suit accented with gold. His hair was sleekly tied back with three dark green silk ribbons, all three decorated with a different pattern. Emeralds accented a gold plated watch on his wrist, apparently one of a set with his emerald rings.

Both had their ears pierced- an old Figaran tradition that apparently never went out of style. Edgar's, of course, were two emerald and chocolate-diamond teardrops. Sabin had two ruby studs.

Before Stella could even introduce herself, Edgar had whipped out a rose and dropped to one knee. Sabin rolled his eyes, leaning back against the balcony's edge. The eldest twin sighed, and offered her the flower that seemed to have materialized out of nowhere. Stella finally caught sight of a man dressed in black standing behind Edgar, a bouquet of perfect roses in his dark gloved hands. "It has been many a year since we last met, yet you are as beautiful as ever, dearest Stella."

She grinned, curtsying and accepting the rose. "A pleasure, Edgar, Sabin. But perhaps you should save the roses for Princess Garnet?"

The mischievous grin Stella knew well from the prince slowly crept upon his face. "I've many extra bouquets outside for the princess."

"I should have known."

"What are all these flowers doing out here? Edgar, are you planning to seduce Garnet or make her trip?" Kuja, the prince of Treno, chuckled as he arrived. A young man with blonde hair walked in behind him, leaning up against the wall next to Shadow. Stella didn't recognize the scarred man- he must have been new.

Stella curtsied to Kuja, who bowed nearly at the same time. "A pleasure seeing you again, Stella. Wasn't the last time we were all together at your mother's funeral, Edgar?" Kuja started, his polite words hinted with a mocking tone.

Edgar, however, took the jab coolly, the forced grin on his face never wavering. "Yes, I believe it was. Is Seymour coming?"

"I wouldn't know," Kuja shrugged innocently. Stella fought off the urge to glare at the blatantly obvious lie. She wouldn't compromise her role as a mediator today by getting into an argument with the narcissistic, heartless prince of Treno. No, she was going to keep quiet and wait for Garnet to come. With the princess there, Kuja would surely be on his best behavior- or so she and twins prayed.

The blonde man who'd came in with Kuja cleared his throat. Kuja, annoyed, turned around. "What now, Seifer?"

"The kid's down there."

Stella looked to the stage where a seventeen year old blonde boy stood at corner of the stage, pretending to engage in conversation with a man in red clothes and sunglasses. Every now and then, he'd cast a glance up at the royal box.

Kuja's demeanor changed to a more endearing one. "Ah, so he is. If you will excuse me, I must have a conversation with him."

Before following him out, Seifer turned back and looked into the growing crowd of nobles once again. He apparently found who he was looking for and grinned.

Stella finally openly glared after his fleeting image. "The nerve of him…."

((((()))))

"Beatrix."

The general stopped, turning her concerned one-eyed look to the princess. "What's wrong, your highness?"

"Edgar and Sabin are twenty-seven, correct? That would make them eleven years older than me. Both Kuja and Seymour are twenty-four, making us eight years apart. Really, only Noctis is close to my age," she found herself starting to ramble.

The reality of her mother's wishes finally came crashing down. Getting married? She was barely sixteen! And besides, how would her getting married change the course of the war? She wouldn't possibly be able to prevent any further bloodshed. She was just a child.

Just a child….

Beatrix sighed, but kept silent. Garnet swallowed her fears, trying to convince herself that it was for the good of the Alliance, and that her mother was just in her decision. After all, by herself, Queen Brahne had kept the war out of Alexandria. Of course Lindblum had few battles, but they were mostly skirmishes anyone would expect to find in a city on the border with Figaro.

This would be okay. It had to be okay. Garnet had the fate of millions resting on her shoulders- she absolutely _had _to do this.

Despite how much it terrified her.

It was time for Beatrix to suddenly stop. General and princess looked down at the odd bouquets of roses placed in front of the door leading to the royal box. Beatrix shook her head, muttering, "Prince Edgar has arrived."

Garnet suddenly laughed, surprising both herself and Beatrix. "Are these supposed to be for me?" She picked up a stray flower and inhaled the sweet scent. A new reassurance filled her, giving way to the confidence she was trying to pull out of herself. She looked up at Beatrix and mirrored her smile.

"Shall we, Princess?" Beatrix asked, bowing and pointing the way inside.

"We shall, Beatrix."

((((()))))

"Hurry up, Rinoa, or we're going to be late!" Squall irritably called behind him, checking his watch. The concert would begin in less than ten minutes- barely enough time for them to find a decent seat amongst the bustling horde of nobles already inside. That is, if there were even any seats left.

Cloud testily sighed. The soldier hadn't even wanted to come to the stupid party- he had wanted to enjoy his leave of absence from the service at home in Midgar, watching the Blitzball match supposed to air sometime that week. But no. Laguna, the crazy ambassador of Midgar, and Princess Stella had stolen his peaceful afternoon and replaced it with _this _aggravating mess.

Tifa emerged from the bathroom first, slightly stumbling in her dark wine-colored heels. Her dress reached down to her knees, ending in short truffles. It was strapless and pleated with a dark band around the middle. Rinoa had expertly fixed her hair up in a bun that spewed wispy strands of midnight hair in a halo around her face.

Rinoa rushed out next, actually tripping. Squall caught her in time and sat her back on her feet. She dusted off her antique white halter top dress that reached to just above her knees. She wore her signature necklace of two rings and her dog tags, totally ignoring how they clashed with her outfit. "Thanks, Squall. Alright, let's get going! I heard from a guard inside that they reserved seats for us near the front. Front row seats! Yes!"

"Tell me again how she ever got into the military?" Cloud asked, smirking in amusement as Rinoa proceeded to drag Squall, dressed in his lieutenant general uniform, into the stadium.

Cloud was dressed in a similar dark red uniform, being a colonel. He had honestly attempted to comb down his hair, but, as always, it proved impossible to tame the spikes so he left it be. Like Rinoa, he wore his dog tags, but out of remembrance instead of as a proclamation to the world of who she was.

General Zack Fair….

Tifa smiled and grabbed his hand. "Let's go before Rinoa yanks his arm off, shall we?"

Cloud nodded, one of his rare smile breaking through.

Maybe coming wasn't as bad as he had thought, if he was with friends.

((((()))))

"Ladies and gentlemen, we of the Tantalus Theatre Productions welcomes you tonight in honor of her royal highness, Princess Garnet til Alexandros XVII's, sixteenth birthday!" Zidane announced once the lights had dimmed and a microphone was passed off to him.

"To kick off the celebration, we of Tantalus would like to introduce Yuna Lescua, a singer from Zanarkand and one of my closest and dearest friends who will be performing tonight."

He paused for the applaud before announcing, "And with that, ladies and gentlemen, may the show begin!

Zidane hurried off stage, ducking behind the curtain and zipping straight to the back door where Locke and Rikku were waiting for him. Terra and Auron had already gone on to knock out the five body guards for the royals up in the box. It would be easy- Auron had experience in the espionage game as well as the bodyguard job from his days in the war. Terra was an excellent fighter as well. She, like Zidane, had learned how to fight on the streets of Lindblum from a young age. Zidane had faith in their ability to get the royals alone.

Hastily changing out of their black-tie apparel, Zidane led Locke and Rikku upstairs, stepping in all the right places to avoid being seen by the security cameras. There were many guards, but they weren't a problem as Rikku and Zidane easily knocked them out and cleared a path. When they reached the entrance to the box, Rikku handed Locke one of the bobby pins in her hair and he set to work. Zidane silently put his ear to the door, listening for Auron and Terra.

When he heard only silence, he nodded to Locke. Zidane hoped they had already tied up the royals as well. That would have made things much easier. The lock _popped _and Locke quietly opened the door.

Inside was not according to plan.

A black fist lashed out of the shadows and connected with Zidane's nose, sending him down on the ground. Seifer ran out, firing his gun blade. Zidane nimbly rolled out of the way and back flipped to his feet. Rikku grabbed a nearby coat hanger and smacked Seifer over the head with it. Disoriented and off guard, Locke kicked him back inside and hooked a right to Shadow's face. Shadow easily caught Locke's punch and shoved him to the floor. Zidane barreled into the room, throwing at punches and kicks at whoever got in his way. Princess Garnet stood with a start between Stella and Noctis. Noctis jumped in front of her and raised his hands protectively.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Zidane Tribal. Howdy, there. I was wondering-" He ducked under another gun blade shot from a young woman in blue who was quickly taken down by Rikku. "-if I could borrow the princess a moment."

Noctis threw out a punch that Zidane slipped by. The blonde shoved Noctis over the seat and grabbed Garnet away from Stella. "Stop!" a woman with rich curls and an eye patch bellowed.

"Can't!" Zidane replied, kicking her in the stomach. "I'm doing my duty as an Alexandrian citizen by protecting my princess! She'll be in danger if she stays here!"

Kuja's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Get him!" he yelled to Seifer. The blonde complied, slashing at him with his blade.

Zidane jumped back, barely missing the blow. He returned Kuja's glare and shouted, "Liar! To think for a second I'd let you get your grimy hands on her!"

Garnet suddenly grabbed his short ponytail and yanked with all her might. Zidane yelped and pushed her against the balcony. "Ouch! Geez, princess, think you'd be more grateful, huh?"

Zidane let out another yelp when someone lifted him from behind and tossed him over into the seats. Sabin handed Garnet off to Edgar and told them to run. Dreading the bruises he was going to have in the morning, Zidane ricocheted off the seats and hurled himself at Edgar.

Rikku came to his aid and knocked Edgar unconscious with her coat rack. Zidane grabbed the struggling princess and ran to the balcony. "I swear! You'll thank me for this later!"

Then he jumped over the side, his screams mingling with Garnet's.

((((()))))

Rinoa's jaw dropped when the curtain opened and the spotlight shone on the brunette in the middle of the stage. "It really is her!" Rinoa burst.

"So this is where she went," Squall murmured, in a more subdued tone than Rinoa. "I'm surprised."

Yuna began singing, smiling up at the princess in the box.

She really was a great singer, the four realized. On the battlefield and back in camp, no one sang. Especially Yuna, who had been a medic in their six-person squad with Rinoa. She spent most of her time treating the endlessly wounded soldiers that made it back from the field, comforting them in their last moments and telling them reassuring lies about how they'd all get to go home.

Tifa had always wondered how she had been able to keep on smiling, despite the horrible tragedies she had to face each day. She herself would never have been able to keep up the façade. The instant she saw a fallen soldier, Tifa felt like a piece of her heart had been wounded with them.

But that one battle happened. That was it. That was what sent her smile crumbling down to the floor with her tears.

The Scarlet Field Battle had been a day none of them wanted to remember. So many comrades were lost that day. General Zack Fair's forces were decimated by the onslaught unleashed by Trenan soldiers. The General himself had fought until his last breath had escaped him- Tifa knew, because their squadron had witnessed it all.

They had been called in for backup. Cloud and Zack fought side by side, Squall covered Yuna and Rinoa as they hastily patched up the many holes in the soldiers- bullet wounds that just kept coming, kept bleeding, kept taking young lives that weren't due to leave yet.

Tifa and the sixth member of their squadron had deployed themselves into the heart of the battle. She watched his back while he watched hers. They fought endlessly, cutting down anyone who didn't wear the Tenebraen blood red uniform.

It never seemed to stop. The troops just kept coming and coming and their numbers kept dwindling. Rinoa was working through her tears now, Yuna's face was stony, wiped clean of the signature smile the troops loved to see.

Exhaustion began killing off the soldiers as fast as the enemy. Tifa's limbs had been reduced to ashes, just dead things that kept hitting and firing. Cloud's eyes had glazed over, the giant gun blade in his hands drooping into the dirt. Squall barely stood in front of the girls on their knees, covered in other's blood. Tifa would never be able to get the vision of blood smeared on Rinoa's face, dripping into her eyes and mixing with her tears. Yuna had fared no better with blood plastering her hair to her face and her originally white uniform turned dark maroon with stains.

It had all turned for the worse when He fell. Tifa heard the shot, louder than the others, and had felt him suddenly fall back against her. She heard Yuna's crippling scream.

That alone gave her nightmares, even years later when she was back in her own bed at her own home and far away from the terrors on the battlefield. The bloodcurdling scream that had turned her blood to ice and wracked her with a shiver that nearly made her drop her weapon. Tifa was sure everyone present at that battle had heard the agony in her voice. She was sure it still haunted them the same way it still haunted her.

Next fell General Zack. Cloud's anguished cries picked up where Yuna's let off. Rinoa finally screamed herself, unable to stand it anymore. Sick of the loss, sick of trying to save someone and watching the light leave their eyes!

Tifa had had enough of the fighting. She threw down her gun blade, snarling an illegible curse, and dropped to His side, screaming at him to get up. His blue were open, staring lifelessly up into hers.

She didn't remember much of what happened after that.

The five shell-shocked surviving soldiers of Squadron 9 were left standing in the end. Changed forever and all innocence gone- but they were still alive.

Even now, sitting in the front row watching Yuna smile her signature fake smile out to the audience, Tifa wondered if they really had died back then and this was just a dream.

_My dream is to make it big out there one day, _He had told them. _I want to outshine everyone once this war is over._

_My story will have a great ending!_

"But it didn't," Tifa whispered, her voice swallowed by the upbeat, happy song Yuna sang.

((((()))))

Kuja grabbed his phone from Seifer and angrily dialed Seymour, the idiot who was _supposed_ to have been present. He ran out of the room, Seifer quick on his heels, out to the main audience.

This was all going wrong! Zidane was supposed to keep his mouth shut and do as Kuja had told him to.

"Where are you?" Kuja snarled.

"Outside, taking care of an inconvenience."

Kuja forced himself to calm down. Things may have escalated dangerously in the game, but that didn't mean he couldn't still win. "Stay outside and keep out of the way. I've an inconvenience of my own at the moment. We'll have to be quick."

Without giving him a chance to respond, Kuja hung up and shoved his phone back at Seifer. "Find that boy and get the princess outside. I'll have to think of an explanation to tell those fools now."

"Leaving so soon, Kuja? The show's not over yet."

Kuja waved Seifer own, drawing a pistol from a hidden pocket under his white jacket. Locke Cole's smile didn't falter. "Thanks for playing into our hands, Prince. The Returners owe you one."

Shadow jumped beside him and knocked his gun away. Locke scooped it up and ran after Seifer. Sabin rushed out, carrying Edgar on his shoulder. Rikku sprang out after them, eyes still wide in shock.

"_Stop!" Sabin bellowed. "He's right! Garnet's in danger. We have to get her out of the palace! Locke, Shadow, stop Kuja and find Zidane down there."_

_Rikku blinked in surprise. "What? You're in on it too?"_

_The blonde prince nodded, lifting Edgar on his shoulder. "Hopefully you knocked some of that charm out. Too much of it for his own good. Come with me."_

_Noctis ran in front of them, blocking their path. "What do you mean, she's in danger? What is going on here?"_

"_Warfare," Prompto grimly said. "Come on, Noct, let's get out of here. Is she okay, you guys?"_

_Terra and Ven looked up. "Yeah. Probably just a dislocated shoulder."_

_Aqua grunted, trying to sit up. "Princess," she started, addressing Stella, "are you hurt?"_

"_No. But you need to see a doctor. We'll follow you out, Noctis." Stella hesitated, then turned to Sabin, Locke, and Rikku a steely, firm gaze. "Keep Garnet safe. We need to have her kind of innocence during this war."_

Kuja wrenched his arm out of Shadow's grip. "Then consider this a head start," he said, turning to walk off. "You'll surely need it, if that's who I'm up against."

Sabin held Locke back. "We'll get him later. The princess and that boy come first."

Rikku dashed down the halls at the speed of lightning, leaving Locke and Sabin in the dust. Locke shook his head, trying to get a grip on what had happened. He hadn't thought Zidane to be the chivalrous type- especially not after his proclamation about the money he'd receive from Kuja. But then again, he really knew nothing about the boy. Just from today, he learned that Zidane was resourceful, ultimately one of the "good guys", and a perfect liar.

Locke sort of respected the kid after today's events.

"Nurse, I have a headache…. No, Sabin and I didn' get in a fight…."

Sabin chuckled, ruffling Edgar's hair. "It was a little lady this time, brother."

He moaned, cueing a snorting laugh from Locke. "Man, am I glad to be back with you guys," the Returner said.

((((()))))

"Land ho!" Sora declared proudly diving into the water and swimming to shore. Kairi laughed and helped Riku paddle to shore. Sora fell back onto the sand. "Alexandria!"

Riku smirked, loading up their things on his bag. "Kairi, you handle the money. Help me push this back out to sea, Sora."

While she left the boys to the hard work, Kairi turned and looked at the castle. The ancient, though still gleaming, sword stood proudly into the air, reflecting back the sunset. Two huge airships flew off from the castle, heading off into the fleeting sun.

"Let's go see the castle," Kairi said, turning back to them.

Riku cocked his head at it, nodding in agreement. "Looks like a cool start. Sora, do you…. Sora?"

The two fifteen year olds turned to see him already halfway there.

Riku sighed, taking off after him. "We're getting him a leash."

"Agreed."

((((()))))

_Ow, my back. That really hurt._

"Ah ahh! Get _off _of me!"

_Oh. I landed on a fat lady. No wonder I'm not scattered into pieces._

Zidane rolled off her, still holding Garnet tight. He winced when he landed on his back. Garnet jumped up from him, turning to run. Zidane stood and started to run after her.

Yuna abruptly stopped her song and called out to him, "Rikku ec lusehk!" (Rikku is coming!)

Zidane gave her a thumbs up. Yuna jumped off stage and joined the chase.

Tifa, Cloud, Rinoa and Squall followed suit.

"Come back, princess!" Zidane shouted, his voice sounding nasally because of his broken nose. "Rikku! Lydlr ran!" (Catch her!)

Garnet skidded to a stop and Rikku pounced from the shadowed corner of the stadium. Beatrix and several other guards piled into the stadium. Nobles retreated away from the scene, shrieking in terror. Shadow rolled into view and threw down a smoke bomb. He tied a bandana around Garnet's mouth and helped Rikku haul the princess out into the hall.

Zidane stopped suddenly, narrowing his eyes at Seifer. The gunbladesman pointed his blade at him, smirking. "Don't you know the punishment for kidnapping the princess is death, kid?"

"Seifer."

The blonde man blinked, completely caught off guard. Zidane tackled into him and wrestled _Hyperion _from his hands. While he kept the blade pointed at Seifer, he turned his icy look on Squall. "Who're you? Enemy?"

Rinoa shook her head, latching herself onto Yuna's arm. "We're not enemies if you know Yuna," she said, grinning up at the stunned brunette.

Zidane nodded, then turned to Shadow. "So, Figaro is on our side?"

"Yes," Sabin answered for him, coming to a stop with Locke. "We figured Kuja or Seymour would pull something tonight. I hadn't planned on him hiring you to get her."

Locke gave Zidane a nervous, apologetic shrug when the seventeen year old looked to him. "I was hired to spy on Tantalus. To make sure you weren't in cahoots with Treno or Zanarkand. You're in the clear, by the way."

Zidane nodded, giving him a grin. "So long as we passed the test. Now, back to you, my friend. What is Kuja planning to do to the princess?"

Seifer didn't answer. Instead, he laughed. "You're going to stand here interrogating me while Alexandria hunts for your head? Nice going, kid. Real nice."

Hiding his humility for forgetting a very important fact, Zidane kicked him in the side. "Whatever. We'll figure out soon enough. Let's go, guys. You four too, so you don't get in trouble for following us."

Zidane passed the gun blade to Locke and ran over to where Rikku and Shadow were carried a very cowed Garnet. "See, Princess? Told you I was on your side." She glared up at him, mumbling some sort of threat from behind her gag. Zidane only laughed and led the way out.

Shadow, Sabin, Locke, Tifa, and Rikku took care of the advancing guards. Edgar was more or less coherent enough to wobbly run behind them. "Half on my ship, half on yours. We'll meet in Kohlinger."

"Returner's hideout?" Zidane guessed.

Edgar nodded, then moaned and rubbed his head, casting Rikku an annoyed scowl. "Uh, sorry," Zidane apologized on her behalf.

When they broke out of the castle, they were met with resistance yet again. This time, mostly the entire Alexandrian militia. Zidane pulled Garnet close to him and whispered, "We'll untie you and explain everything in Kohlinger. Please be patient?"

She cast him another annoyed glare but finally nodded. Zidane winked and waltzed out in front of their ragtag band. Auron and Terra, looking banged up but otherwise fine, poked their heads up from behind one of the parked airships. Terra mouthed, _Seymour caught us. Sorry, Zidane._

"So, you guys looking for the princess?"

They all raised their guns and blades. Zidane put up his hands in an _Ohhhh-Nelly _gesture. "See, we didn't mean anything against you or your kingdom. But Princess Garnet was about to be kidnapped and probably even _killed _by two bad guys today, so we stepped in to save her. No hard feelings. Okay?"

Right on cue, an airship flew in from the west and nearly crash landed between them. Stella was at the wheel, looking as she were having _way _too much fun. Her bodyguards Ven and Terra stared at the window in sheer terror as she dipped close to the ground, nearly ramming into an entire line of soldiers.

While she had them distracted and fearing for their lives, Zidane and Edgar rushed to the airships. Zidane whipped out his cell phone and called Brother, still on board. After four agonizingly long rings, he answered with an Al Bhed, "Rammu?" (Hello)

"Uh, yeah, hi, Brother. I need you to go straight to Kohlinger to the west in Caelum. We have another ride and I'll keep Rikku out of trouble."

"Trrrouble?" he guessed. But Zidane could already hear the _Prima Vista's _engine starting.

Grinning, Zidane hastily thanked him and ran after Edgar onto the Figaro twins' ship.

Three kids suddenly ran up. Zidane stuck his head out, checking to see if he really had saw them. "Get out of here!" he shouted down to them.

A boy with brown hair yelled up, "No place to go! Take us with you?"

His friends and Zidane stared at him like he was crazy. Already behind the wheel, Edgar yelled at him to get inside.

Simply knowing he was going to regret this, Zidane reached down his hand. "Hurry!"

The three hastily climbed up into the airship. Zidane slammed the door closed and told Edgar they were ready to go.

Zidane turned back to the kids huffing at his feet. "And just who are you three?"

The boy with spiky brown hair smiled up at him. "I'm Sora, this is Kairi, and that's Riku."

"I'm Zidane Tribal."

**For the record, Yuna's song was totally **_**Don't Stop Believing**_**. Honestly, could one think of a more fitting song to a kidnapping? And her last name was a play on Yunalesca, if anyone didn't notice. This should be the only time her surname is ever mentioned in order to keep to the first-name basis in FFX.**

**One mooooore thing (haha, Uncle!): Sora, Riku, and Kairi are 15 and look like they did in KH2 (physical appearance, anyway, because everyone's clothes have been altered to look more modern day). They, like Yuna, don't have surnames and I'm not sure if they will ever be mentioned. Just in case, they'll be plays on Kingdom Hearts references.**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so since I'm a total Tales of the Abyss nut, I named Edgar's airship after the Albiore and referenced Chesedonia. Who knows how many other allusions I'll make? If you're a fan, try and point them out, 'cause there's going to be quite a few throughout the story. (Hey, it's already AU beyond belief, why **_**not**_** add some Abyss love to the mix?)**

**Also, Ruby and Blank's ages have been greatly altered for the sake of the story. They're both in their late twenties. At this point, I'm not sure anyone else from FFIX Tantalus will show up in the story. If they do, they won't have major parts and will simply be references.**

**Rachel is alive in this fic simply for angsty purposes (and because I thought writing her would be fun). She won't have a very large part in the gist of things, so don't get your hopes up.**

**Please review!**

**Chapter 3**

"Ah ahh, come on, Yuna, it's not that bad!"

"Zidane Tribal."

"It'll get better!"

"Let me set your nose! It won't hurt but for a second. Would you rather me do it now or have another doctor do it?"

Zidane jumped to hide behind Auron, but the man only sighed and walked off, mumbling some excuse about finding lunch. Zidane knew he was lying. And one day, he would have his revenge. But as for now…. "Save meeeee!"

His nasally, thick voice echoed out on the _Albiore_, a ship found in Bikanel near a city called Chesedonia. It was an old ship that flew like something that hadn't come off the market yet; Edgar's pride and joy. When the prince heard Zidane's noisy wail of irrational terror, he flipped open the pipe system that relayed messages all over the ship and shouted, "No running on my ship! Zidane, that means you!"

The door to the pilot's room opened. From the person's frustrated sigh, Edgar could tell it was Locke. "Forget to bring something back for Rachel?"

"Do you have any untold riches I can borrow?" he asked, plopping down in the co-pilot's chair and sliding down in it.

"Not with me, I'm afraid. Maybe next time we kidnap a princess," Edgar suggested, "we can swipe something from the royal treasury."

Locke nodded thoughtfully. "Maybe. Okay, since treasure is a no-go, what else is there to give her? I mean, we haven't seen each other in a year since you shipped me off to Lindblum. I have to make it up to her."

As soon as he said it, Locke remembered. "The princess's flowers. Give me a bouquet."

Edgar looked up in alarm. "Give away my precious Garnet's roses! Never! Not even for you!"

"She hasn't even spoken to you once!" Locke argued, jumping up to go search for them. "And besides, you know how the story goes- the princess _always _falls in love with the young rebel leader, in which this case is Zidane."

Murder filled the Figaran prince's eyes. "We must not let that happen."

"Sorry, Edgar. That's how things are."

Redirecting his sullen scowl back in front of him, Edgar focused on this terrible, heart breaking fact as Locke took this as the perfect opportunity to sneak out and find Rachel some roses.

Anyone else to say this to Edgar would currently be at the end of one of his crazy self-invented weapons. But since Locke was an old friend to the prince, he was exempted from this horrible fate. For years now, the two of them had tossed spats like this back and forth. Locke would call him a lecherous young prince, Edgar would throw back that he was just a thief living in poverty back in Kohlinger. Which was half true for both of them, but they both knew a joke when they saw one- Sabin had made sure of that. The younger twin had kept the jabs relatively peaceful, always calming them down when things started to get out of hand.

Locke whistled as he walked down to the _Albiore's_ bridge where their ragamuffin band of heroes were jadedly lounging around. Sabin was arm-wrestling with Cloud- so far, Cloud was doing well, but Locke knew Sabin would end up the victor.

"Believe me, I've tried," Locke dryly said, passing by them. "You're fighting a losing battle."

Cloud's eyes only slightly narrowed and Rinoa and Tifa only cheered louder.

_Now, where would Edgar hide a stash of roses?_

Locke needed to figure out where they were keeping the princess.

((((()))))

The castle was a madhouse. Queen Brahne was screaming orders just as fast as Beatrix was dashing around, preparing the troops to go search for the princess. Seymour smirked at the spectacle from his room with an amazing view of the currently military-occupied courtyard. He and his bodyguard, Celes Chere, were staying at Alexandria to console the queen during the princess's horrid kidnapping.

Of course it had worked, even if Kuja's "perfect" plans were marred in the process. Seymour frankly couldn't care whether the narcissist got his way, so long as they won in the end. After all, it wouldn't matter then, would it?

But there was something Seymour didn't quite feel comfortable with in the equation.

That girl, the one who had sang…. Oh, Seymour remembered her. She and her friends, Squadron 9, had taken out nearly three platoons of his soldiers in the First War. Those six were more than soldiers- they were monsters. Tenebrae's prized General Fair was no exception- he had been one to take on dozens of soldiers completely by himself. It was a great victory the day General Fair fell in battle.

Yuna… the girl Seymour couldn't help thinking of, even years after that bloody battle. She was broken, hiding behind her false strength from "friends". The perfect tool, should the need ever arise.

And she was beautiful….

"Celes," Seymour started, turning to face the blonde leaning against the wall behind him, "would you call the castle and ask for another soldier to come? I have a job for you."

General Chere, a military monster like Zack Fair who could slaughter men coming at her like it was nothing more than child's play, straightened with a nod. "Yes, sir."

Seymour faintly smiled, turning back to the frenzied Alexandrians below.

Yuna was beautiful, but thoughts like that were traitorous to the crown. If he married a commoner, he would throw away his crown.

And if he were to liberate Zanarkand, he couldn't possibly do that.

((((()))))

"We're five minutes to Kohlinger," Edgar grumbled on the com system after nearly an hour of surprising silence from the prince.

Zidane popped up from his hiding spot in the pantry, startling Terra and Rinoa. "Yes! I can't believe I've hid this long from Yuna!" he cheered, finally emerging from the cramped space.

Terra chuckled, turning back to her sandwich in the making. Rinoa, however, slid next to Zidane with a smile. "I don't think we ever properly met. I'm Rinoa Heartilly."

"I'm Zidane Tribal. A pleasure, my lady," Zidane said with a theatrical bow. In one quick swoop, Rinoa threw out her palm to the front of his face, sending him crashing into the pantry door with a straight nose. "What the heck!" he burst, jumping up with wild eyes. "That was… that was…."

"Downright evil?" Squall provided from the kitchen doorway. Yuna stood behind him with a satisfied, victorious smirk on her face. "She's like that."

Zidane narrowed cerulean eyes at the brunette, who simply turned away, whistling a happy, upbeat tune. Once she was gone, Zidane sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I was going to use that to prove to my sis I do _so _know how to fight, thank you very much."

Rinoa cocked an eyebrow. "But wouldn't that have just made you look like you were a pansy?"

Squall sighed and pushed her away before she could stir up anymore trouble. Terra chuckled as he sighed and leaned out over the small counter. She ruffled his hair and said, "I don't think Mikoto would call you a pansy. She has a greater vocabulary than that."

"You're teasing me too, now? When did you defect to the dark side?"

"Right when they offered me cookies," Terra joked, bringing a snigger to both of their faces. It had been an inside joke between Tantalus for years now- all members swore that they would only ever betray Tantalus if the enemy provided them with cookies. Ruby Tribal and Zidane's sister Mikoto had unknowingly begat this joke after dessert one meeting. Another Tantalus tradition was to eat whenever they discussed the war. Zidane believed it helped ease the tension and ward off bad memories. Everyone else believed he was pig.

A thought suddenly occurred to Zidane, all but having forgotten the issue of his nose. "Apparently, Figaro had a bake sale for Locke. Think they'll try to win us over in Kohlinger?"

Terra shrugged, finally satisfied with her veggie burger. Zidane sniffed in disgust at the leafy greens taking place of meat. It was _unnatural_ to eat that many vegetables on a sandwich. Not humanly possible. But then again, Zidane figured, he _was _talking about Terra Branford.

Just a few years after Ruby and Blank had taken Zidane and Mikoto in from the streets did he first meet Terra. She was a distant, silent girl living on the streets in the worst part of town. Ruby immediately took her under her wing without a second thought, taking her and Mikoto on countless shopping trips while Blank and Zidane were left alone to plot the beginning of Tantalus together. It was almost a year later until Terra finally spoke, and the first words out of the blonde's mouth were, "Thank you."

After that, she started letting herself be known. She dyed her hair bright green and decided to turn vegetarian and proclaim her neutral beliefs by joining the newly founded Tantalus that Zidane, Blank, and Auron had formed. She never liked cooking- but she liked eating just as much as Zidane did. They believed it was a long-term effect of being a half-starved orphan half their lives.

But despite the sudden transformation, Terra was still a quiet girl, truly comfortable only around Tantalus. Zidane really couldn't blame her- obviously, on the dark streets of Lindblum, she'd been abused. He kept Mikoto safe from those creeps, but for the cost of bruises and black eyes that lasted for weeks. Terra hadn't had an older brother to look out for her, so Zidane had decided to be one for her now. It would never make up for her past, but at least he could make her future a little better.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Zidane suddenly asked, catching her off guard a second time.

Terra gave him a small smile. "Yeah. Auron and I went easy on them, so we didn't get too banged up."

Zidane laughed, and the two of them headed to the bridge with the others.

((((()))))

Garnet had coldly regarded everyone that came in to check on her, and she was starting to feel guilty for it. The longer she thought it over, the more she started to view Tantalus and the Returners as the good guys they claimed they were. Seifer had all but revealed Kuja's true intentions, and the other royals from the start had suspected Seymour. Zidane, albeit in a very rude, brash manner; had really kidnapped her for her sake. At the very least, he seemed to care for her wellbeing.

But aside from her conflicting thoughts, Garnet felt ecstasy. She was finally out of Alexandria City- even out of the country! Kohlinger, she remembered from her studies, was a farming town that exported crops to all six countries. Although small, it was very wealthy and contributed highly to Caelum's GDP.

She tried to wrap her mind around the political aspects of Kohlinger and Caelum, not thinking of Noctis and how he had jumped between her and Zidane. He had been quiet the few minutes they were together, but somehow, deep down, Garnet knew he was a good person. A conflicted, duty-bound person- but so was she and Stella and no doubt the others.

Her duty…. To marry one of the princes and somehow bring an end to the bloody civil war within the Ivalice Alliance.

Garnet gathered her legs to her chest and set her chin on her knees, leaning against the _Albiore's_ quietly rumbling wall. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to find the confidence that seemed to disappear at the worst moments.

It wasn't fair.

In the fairytales, the princess didn't have that big of a role. She sat locked in a tower and waited for her prince charming to come. The princess didn't have responsibilities or crash-landing dreams.

She had hope. Though the princess may have been trapped in a tower with a horrible dragon as a guard, she had hope Prince Charming would come for her. She knew that in fairytales there were always happy endings.

"What're you thinking about, Princess?"

Garnet yelped in surprise, jumping up to her feet. Zidane stood in the doorway with a crooked grin. "Thinking about a certain dashing blonde?"

"You mean Edgar?" Garnet asked in feign surprise. When Zidane gaped in shame at being so easily shot down, Garnet let out a small chuckle. "No, my mind isn't as lecherous as yours, I'm afraid."

"Ah, so you're teasing me today, too. That cute Rinoa girl is secretly evil. Keep away from her," Zidane warned, theatrically shivering. Garnet rolled her eyes.

The princess suavely smoothed out her dress and asked, "And to what do I owe this visit with the leader of Tantalus himself?"

Zidane shrugged, leaning back against the closed door. "Just wanted to see how you were doing. We're almost to Kohlinger."

"I heard."

The ship rocked and began its slow decent into the town. Locke suddenly burst into the room, knocking Zidane face first into the floor. He fell to his knees, clasping his hands together. "Princess Garnet, I beg you, let me have one of your bouquets! Please!"

Zidane hopped up to his feet and shoved a random one in his face, then proceeded to push the thankful Returner out of the room. "The man has no shame…," Zidane muttered.

Garnet stared at him blankly. Zidane sighed with a shrug. "Guess they were right when they said the queen kept you cooped up in the castle. You don't have a clue about guys, do you?"

"EVERYONE TO THE BRIDGE. TRIBAL, THAT MEANS YOU."

"Ouch," Zidane hissed, "think you're loud enough there, ponytail? Well, it seems the irate prince is in a hurry today. Shall we be off, my lady?"

Garnet ignored his sweeping, low bow and daintily swept up her skirts, exiting the room with the utmost grace. Zidane spun out after her, crossing his arms behind his head and starting to whistle. It was starting to get on her nerves, having him follow her around like a dog.

Suddenly, the princess froze as his whistling registered in her mind. _I've heard that before. Where…?_

Zidane stopped whistling, looking at her in concern. "You alright, Princess?"

She nodded, easily recovering. "You may call me Garnet, since Edgar and Sabin don't seem to mind people calling them by name."

"Garnet…," Zidane murmured, testing it out. He nodded and led the way out. To Garnet's disappointment, he didn't start whistling again.

Somewhere, she knew she had heard that soft tune. Faint, blurry memories flashed before her eyes of a large, airy room with large windows. It was a room in the castle, she knew from the paintings of her ancestors, but she wasn't sure which. Garnet could almost feel someone combing her long, dark hair; could almost hear the tune again.

Without even meaning to, Garnet starting humming right where Zidane left off. The blonde, however, was preoccupied with talking to Brother on his phone to pay attention. Garnet caught herself and the tune vanished from her mind.

_I think… it used to be my lullaby as a child. But, why does he know it?_

_Just who are you, Zidane Tribal?_

((((()))))

It was just nearing eleven o'clock when two airships descended behind Rachel's small, modest abode. She gathered her crutches and hopped outside, curious. In an instant, the door to the larger airship opened.

Rachel gasped, dropping her crutches. Locke ran out to catch her, enveloping her thin frame into a tight hug. "Rachel," he breathed into her curly hair. "Oh, Rachel, I'm so sorry I was gone so long."

She shook her head, a smile on her lips. "Silly. It felt you were right there with all of those letters you kept sending."

Locke chuckled and swept her up in his arms. "I had to make sure you wouldn't run off with someone else in my absence," he joked. "You're a pretty sight to the ugly guys here, and if I remember anything about Kohlinger, it's full of lousy girl-snatchers."

Rachel rolled her eyes, pecking a kiss on his cheek. "You're the only one for me, Treasure Hunter. Don't get so worked up."

A blonde ten-year-old suddenly materialized beside Locke. Relm Arrowny cocked an eyebrow at Rachel. "So you're Lover-Boy's girl."

Locke glared daggers at the young artist, but the look completely flew over her head. Next sprang up Eiko, grinning ear to ear. "You're really pretty. Did Locke pay you to date him?"

Zidane pulled the two girls away from the angry Returner, nervously laughing. "Oh, girls, you two sure love teasing Locke, don't you? Haha, don't mind them. They're just excited to be off the airship."

Locke set Rachel down and gathered her crutches for her, mouthing to the girls they were going to pay later. Relm and Eiko, however, simply grinned and skipped off into street-light lit town. Rachel shook Zidane's hand, chuckling at the girls' energetic behavior. "I'm Rachel. Nice to meet you."

"Zidane. A pleasure, Ms. Rachel."

"My house is over there," Locke said, pointing to a large brick, three-story building next to Rachel's smaller home. Actually, Locke's house seemed to _swallow_ Rachel's. The house was bordered by a flawlessly painted white fence, yellow and white roses snaking over the pickets. The roof and shutters were deep blue, making the light blue curtains within seem pale and exquisite. The door handle was plated gold and the porch was covered in expensive lawn chairs and tables.

Zidane blinked. He rubbed his eyes. Mutely, he turned to Locke and pointed to the house in question. "Yes, that's my house."

"It's my vacation home," Edgar clarified, smiling to Rachel. "Since Locke is unable to properly hold down a job, Sabin and I decided to let him use the house while we're in Figaro. It's also the headquarters for the Returners. And speaking of which…."

Right on cue, a burly, dark-haired man stuck his head out of the window. A wide smile broke out on his face, his smile lines crinkling under his thin, oriental mustache. "Hello, Edgar!" his accented, booming voice called out.

All at once, every window and door was opened. Returners from every inch of the house widely waved at the prince. "No welcome for me?" Locke called out, feigning hurt.

A young woman with short black hair on the third floor window stuck her tongue out. "Whatever, Locke. Come on in, guys! Me and Vinnie were just starting dinner."

Locke and Edgar went pale. "Th… that's nice, Yuffie! I'm sure it'll be… delicious," Locke called back, looking like he was about to start gagging. Edgar seemed to have the same feelings for the girl's cooking.

Rachel calmly assured them she would intervene in the kitchen and led the way to the Returner's hideout.

((((()))))

Squall was ready to pull out his gun blade and start firing at random upon entering Locke's home. The only thing that kept him from doing so was Tifa holding one arm and Rinoa holding the other. His gun blade was kept from him in Cloud's arms.

"What the heck are _you _doing here!"

Laguna Loire's smile didn't falter in the least. In fact, it almost seemed like he would have been sad if Squall _hadn't _burst out in fury. Same old Laguna, it seemed, to the war veterans. He wouldn't care a bit if Squall told him he hated him, only if Squall was alive and well when he said it. Laguna had always said Squall was stuck at that teenage rebellious age, despite how he was already twenty-six.

Even now, ignoring the murderous look in Squall's eyes, Laguna gathered the four veterans and his son into a crushing hug. "No, what are _you _doing here? I didn't know you guys were in with the Returners! Still with Fury's girl, I see. Ah! Tifa and Cloud, you're keeping these two out of trouble, right? Braska's girl! The last time I saw you…. Eh, who cares! You guys are heeere!"

Cloud wriggled his way out of the embrace, an involuntary shudder running through him. "We're not with them."

"Technically, it's only me- in Tantalus," Yuna said, accepting Laguna's hug. "I met them again at the princess's party."

"That's right!" Laguna burst, zooming over to the startled princess at Zidane's side. The dark-haired ambassador pulled out a pencil and notepad. "You're Princess Garnet! Would you mind if I asked a few questions? See, I'm the intelligence link between all of the Returners and-"

"And Tantalus," Zidane piped in, feeling left out.

Laguna absently nodded. "Yeah, yeah, you guys too- Anyway, Princess, if you'd come with me…."

A fire alarm interrupted the reunions. In a black ball of ninja (as Yuffie later recounted to Relm and Eiko), Yuffie flew out of the kitchen, stumbling into Sabin, who easily caught the sixteen-year-old. Shadow, so quiet and inconspicuous Zidane almost forgot he was with them, handed Vincent a fire extinguisher that seemed to have materialized out of nowhere. In a solemn salute, Yuffie snapped her heels together and faced the black, billowing smoke.

"Looks like a late-night snack isn't going to happen," Sabin wistfully murmured. "Well, I'm off to bed. It's been exciting day."

Yuffie zoomed up after him, calling for him to wait until she removed her things from his room. Every so minutes, the ecstatic young woman would zoom back to common room with arm-fulls of random objects. Every now and then, an annoyed Returner would claim something of theirs from her ever-growing pile.

"Princess, you know what's going on, right?"

Garnet snapped out of her daze and looked up at Laguna. "Truthfully… not everything," she admitted. "I know that Tantalus and the Returners are seeking a way to end the war, and that Kuja and Seymour seem to want to prolong the war."

"Not prolong it. They want the war to end as much as anyone else." Laguna grinned, ready to give a history lesson with jumbled details- his specialty. "But first, there's someone you need to meet."

((((()))))

"Well, geez, I hadn't expected you'd bring _everyone _here," Locke said to Zidane, rubbing the back of his neck. "Rachel-"

The light brown haired girl nodded. "Some can stay with me. Girls?" she asked Relm and Eiko.

The two were already racing back to Rachel's house. She chuckled and looked back to other Tantalus members. "I have another bed and a couch," she offered.

"I'll go to help look over the girls," Terra told Zidane. Auron echoed her, quietly shouldering their bags.

Zidane narrowed his eyes at Locke after they and Rachel had set off. "What?" the Returner burst.

"Admit it! This is some plot to give my Tantalus cookies so they'll defect to your side! I'll have you know, all eight of us are loyal solely to each other! You'll never-"

A moan of pleasure interrupted him. Rikku popped into the doorway holding a sugar cookie high. "'Ese are so goo', 'Idane! Mmm," she swallowed. Rikku distributed the cookies around the room. "Yuffie and Vincent made them. Wait a minute, where'd Zidane go?"

Locke pointed to the hallway. "He went sulking off to the princess."

Rikku zoomed out, calling out that he had forgotten his cookie.

((((()))))

"Hey, desert people, I brought a guest!" Laguna announced, knocking on a lonely door at the end of the third floor's main hallway.

"Is it a she?" came a voice from within.

Laguna's smile turned down into a smirk. "You'll have to open the door if you want to find out, Balthier."

Instead of the man named Balthier, a tall, dark skinned woman opened the door. Garnet's eyes widened at her scantily clad attire. "It's late," the woman told Laguna, pulling up his chin so he'd look at her face.

"It is a she!" Balthier burst, looking over the woman's shoulder. "Fran, Fran, let's not keep the little lady waiting."

Fran sighed and moved from the door. Foreign trinkets lined the walls on high shelves and extravagant dresses were hanging up on the back wall. Past Fran and Balthier sat a brown-haired young woman sharpening a blade. She looked up when Laguna stepped in. The dark haired ambassador bowed. "Hello, Ashe."

She waved the bow off, laying the scimitar aside. "Who's your friend, Laguna?"

"May I introduce Princess Garnet til Alexandros XVII of Alexandria. Uh, the one Edgar said we were kidnapping."

Garnet nervously stepped forward with a tiny, polite bow herself. Apparently Ashe was an important person.

"Oh, another princess?"

Fran smacked Balthier's shoulder, shaking her head with a smirk. "Remember we're on probation, Balthier."

He chuckled and nodded, offering a hand to Garnet. "We're pirates, princess."

"Not while we're in Ivalice. One wrong step, and I'm calling Basch," Ashe calmly said.

Balthier sighed, obviously hating being on such a tight leash. "Of course. Rest assured, a pirate's promise is one that won't be broken. I swore back in Dalmasca that we'd escort you safely into Caelum and wherever else you needed to go. We've kept that, haven't we?"

Ashe nodded. She looked back to Laguna and Garnet. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Princess Ashe of Dalmasca. I've come to help Edgar and Sabin end the war. It's starting to leak into my country, and we won't do well after ending a war of our own."

"Not to mention we've _children _flying around in the sky. On our ship, no less!" Balthier grumbled in disgust. "After I explicitly told him _I'm _the leading man…."

"In short, Garnet," Ashe interrupted him, "if ever need anything while we're around, you've three willing friends to help."

Garnet blinked in surprise. "You know how to fight?"

In response, Ashe swung out the blade, ending at the tip of Garnet's nose. The princess flinched in surprise. "Good enough start," Ashe commented, putting in down. "You didn't scream. But Ivalice uses guns, not blades. I'm afraid I'm no use to you there. But Balthier and Fran may be able to help. If you're here in the morning, we'll teach you some things."

"Th-thank you," she stuttered. "Um… but Ashe, do you think you could teach me how to use a knife, just in case?" From a hidden pocket Laguna hadn't even noticed on the Princess's dress, she withdrew a switch blade. "My mother gave it to me, just in case something should happen. I… I was too afraid to use it today. But I want to fight to end the war as much as everyone else."

Garnet nodded, sure of herself. "Noctis jumped in front of me to try and stop Zidane. Edgar and Sabin started the Returners…. Everyone but me, it seems, has a hand in the war. I've thought all day and I think I'm sure. I want to fight."

"Thinking and doing are too very different things," Balthier quietly said, looking at his gun. It was elegantly made, but also charred and dented to reveal its years in warfare. "You can't think you're sure, you must be _positive_. War is killing, Love. Are you ready to down a man for your cause?"

She was silent, her gaze on her feet. Balthier lifted her chin up. "Don't ever look down. You won't see the enemy at your feet unless you put them there first. Stand straight and proud. You're a princess, representing your country! Don't let obligations and duty pull you under; use them to your advantage. Be strong, Love. Be infallible."

Garnet pulled back, her expression stony. "I'm not a soldier," she whispered. "Not yet."

Then she turned and walked away.

Balthier frowned and crossed his arms, his gun at his side. "I dread the day when you stop saying 'yet'."

((((()))))

"Good night, Terra," Relm called after the green-haired woman. She sighed, pulling up the warm quilt Rachel had procured for her. The bed was a dream come true; much softer and larger than her one back home in Lindblum. She lived with Terra and Eiko in an apartment in the city. It was small for three girls; actually, it was small for just one person. But Relm swore she would never complain.

Anywhere with a roof over her head was good enough for her. Her father had left long ago to go to war. Her mother died shortly after that, leaving her to live with her grandpa. She waited for years for her father to come back, but he never did. There was never a letter in the mail saying he had been KIA, so Relm had always hoped.

When she was seven, her grandfather died. He was the only family Relm knew. Living on the streets was a waking nightmare. She went to sleep hungry almost every night, refusing to be taken in by the orphanages in the city. Relm had seen the children's unhappy, gaunt faces from the orphanages. She decided she'd rather starve on the street than in a crowded, abusive building.

After a year surviving on her own, she met Eiko, living with a band of cats. Relm thought it was funny, a orphan like herself, finding her survival in a bunch of strays. Eiko was four years old, also a war orphan. The two bonded in an instant, thinking up big dreams of finding a rich husband and getting famous with Relm's art.

Terra found them not long after. She told them about a woman named Ruby who had saved her and the two siblings she lived with. The small apartment she had rented for herself and her work was heaven to the girls. Terra agreed to let them stay with her, no questions asked. Her only rule was that Eiko couldn't bring her cats inside the room.

It was a small sacrifice, the four-year-old knew, to be able to sleep without fear.

Relm closed her eyes to welcome sleep.

The rev of several war jeeps prevented that.

"Terra!" she shouted, staring out her window in horror. Zanar troops were driving into town. A blonde woman in a prestigious uniform walked in front of the jeeps, relaying orders to the troops behind her. "Auron!"

The first shot was fired.

Relm screamed.

**After a lot of debating with myself, I decided that giving the Viera, Ronso, and Burmecians their animal-like appearances would be too weird for the story. So, they look respectively African, Native American, and Asian. Vaan won't be in the story because he just annoys me. Since our least favorite Sky Pirate won't be in the mix, neither will Penelo.**

**Happy Memorial Day to everyone! I wrote on this chapter all day in hopes I'd get it up today. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Like so many others in this story, Celes's age has been changed as well. She's 23, because 18 is just too young to be a general, even if she is a prodigy. The same is with Quistis and Zack; they were at least twenty before gaining a rank. Zack was thirty-five when he died.**

**Also, this is the history chapter. About 60% is pretty much character's histories, so be ready for lots of deaths.**

**Please review!**

**Chapter 4**

"Two countries in one day! Can you guys believe it?"

"And one huge mess involving military buffs."

Sora shook his head, Riku's remark flying over his head. The fifteen year old sighed and lay back on the grass. "But don't you think it's fun to finally be off the island?"

Riku had to admit that was a nice perk. After all, he had been the one with big dreams of seeing the world. His dream had slightly rubbed off on Sora over the years, but Riku couldn't really complain about new sights and adventure- even if it was reckless and dangerous.

Rebels, war, and death? Fine and dandy.

Kairi emerged from the hectic rebel-filled house with a few cookies she'd swiped when the kitchen wasn't as crowded. She distributed the gooey, chocolate chip pieces of heaven to the boys and took a wonderful bite herself. They really were as great as everyone proclaimed. "You know, it's fun to be off the island," she mused, slightly flinching when Sora loudly burst, "I told you so!"

The auburn haired girl laughed, making Sora and Riku smile. "What matters is that we're together," she decided with a definite nod. "We're safe and together."

As a toast to their freedom, the three took a simultaneous bite of their cookie.

The night air was peaceful in the quiet, sleeping town. Sora didn't blame the princes for choosing to vacation here rather than a tropical island like Destiny. His island was beautiful, that's for sure, but it lacked the quaint, welcoming feel that Kohlinger had. Destiny was large and colorful, but, when you really took a good look around, small and gray.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi wanted to see past the gray. They were tired of perfect days spent on the beach in perfect weather all the time. It was so repetitive and dull; nothing on Destiny ever changed, it seemed.

"Even the stars seem different," Sora suddenly thought aloud, laying back in the grass with his arms crossed behind his head. He smiled sadly for a moment. "I kind of wonder what happened to everyone when they left the island. Tidus went with Wakka to Zanarkand, right? I hope they made it to Luca to play blitzball. And Selphie left to attend that Balamb military academy with her friend Quistis in Tenebrae. Do you still remember those twins, Riku?" he suddenly asked.

Riku narrowed his green eyes at the star littering the sky in thought. "What were their names?"

Sora shrugged. "Dunno. They left when they were young, though. I kind of remember playing with them. Uh, they left before you came, Kairi."

That cleared up her confusion. Kairi nodded and forlornly finished off her cookie. The stars were different in Kohlinger. They seemed dimmer, but there were many more than in Destiny's sky. They seemed closer together, like they were afraid that they'd never see each other again if they separated. She felt the same way. Kairi and her grandmother had escaped to Destiny at the war's beginning, fleeing their home in Twilight. She barely remembered Twilight or her parents. Kairi always guessed they had chosen to fight in the war.

Her grandmother had died when she was seven, just two years after they had arrived on Destiny. Almost all of the adults on Destiny were gone to help in the war. Almost always, they didn't come back. The same had been said of Sora and Riku's parents. When they never came back, the two boys changed forever. Riku seemed to fold in on himself, hiding his thoughts and feelings from everyone but Kairi and Sora. Sora seemed to become the very opposite. He hid his sadness behind hope and a smile, and always wanted to alleviate others' sadness.

Kairi wasn't like either of them. Losing her grandmother was just like losing her parents: an ache that Sora took care of. She pushed her cares on the boys, and things got better. Now that she was older, she felt horrible, but Sora only shrugged it off with a smile.

Sometimes, Kairi wondered if he really thought it was okay, or….

An ear-piercing scream shrilly erupted from Rachel's house.

All at once, Returners poured out of Locke's house, some stumbling in a semi-conscious state while others were wide awake. Locke himself shoved past everyone with wide eyes brimming with tears of worry and ran to Rachel, who had stumbled out of her house with Terra, holding Eiko close, and Auron, who had Relm's hand. "Zanar troops!" Relm shouted, breaking away from Auron to dash over to Zidane.

The blonde spat out a curse and drew a switchblade from his pocket. "Relm, take Eiko and hide with Brother on the _Prima Vista_. If things turn for the worst, ignore us and go straight to Midgar. Got it?" he asked, patting her red beret.

Relm nodded, donning a fierce expression that Kairi found frightening. Zidane suddenly turned to the islanders. "You three! Go with the girls!"

Sora nodded, but Kairi and Riku saw his expression and knew the brunette had no intention of running to safety. Sora would stay and fight- no doubt for them, Kairi realized with a sinking thought.

The jeeps came into view. A blonde woman stepped out of the lead car and addressed the Returners with a calm air. "I am General Celes Chere of Zanarkand. I'm here on orders from Prince Seymour Guado to bring Princess Garnet back to Alexandria."

As inconspicuously as they could, Balthier and Laguna moved in front of Garnet. Ashe took her head and, without adverting her unwavering look from Celes, nodded.

But Garnet didn't reach for the knife.

Celes looked over the faces, getting a good look at them all. Zidane frowned. He didn't like others to know his Tantalus's faces.

Terra suddenly stepped forward. Every eye turned to her. "I'm Terra Brandford, the leader of Tantalus."

Zidane's eyes widened in alarm once more. Kairi stared at her in confusion.

"Then you orchestrated her highness's kidnapping along with Princes Edgar and Sabin," Celes stated calmly. When her troops made no move, Terra gave the general a small smile. Celes returned it, not quite knowing why. Something about this girl was different. "Would you mind handing over the princess? Or do you prefer a fight?"

"How about a trade?"

This sparked the general's attention. Behind her, Celes's troops whispered about tricks and how things were not going according to their plans. A bland look from Celes quickly silenced them. "We will have to trade you and a prince in exchange for me," Celes finally decided. "You, Terra, will be for me. Whichever twin you decide will be for Princess Garnet. I swear I will not attempt escape, so long as you in turn swear to be our prisoners."

"Absolutely n-" Sabin started, but Edgar interrupted him by quickly interjecting, "I'll go with Terra."

Head held high in pride, Edgar walked over to the troops, who disarmed him and promptly bound his wrists. Terra, just as willingly, turned for them to tie her. "Where are we going?" she asked, slightly wincing as the rough rope dug into her skin. "To Alexandria or Zanarkand?"

Celes didn't reply. Zidane took the rope Fran handed him and bound her wrists, giving Terra a searching look, silently asking why she was doing this. Terra only smiled. "I hope you know what you're doing," Edgar started, interrupting their silent conversation. Terra looked up at him, face pale with embarrassment. Her expression stunned the prince into shocked silence when Terra quickly recovered with a curt nod, then adverted her gaze on her shoes.

Edgar opened to say something else, but the statement refused to leave his tongue. Also turning away, he decided to remain silent.

"Edgar!" Sabin burst. Cyan promptly grabbed his arm. Sabin turned to the oriental man with a pleading stare, but Cyan only shook his head. Brokenhearted, Sabin turned to walk back to the Returner's hideout.

Edgar stubbornly refused to turn and look at his brother. "Well?" the Figaran prince asked the troops. "Are we going or not?"

Uncertainly, they looked to Celes. The blonde sighed and nodded.

Terra turned with a happy smile.

_I'm so sorry, Zidane, Auron. Take care of the girls for me, okay?_

((((()))))

It was hard to sleep- almost impossible. The day's events were simply too much to put behind him.

_Who are you?_

_Zidane Tribal. Howdy. I was wondering if I could borrow the princess a moment._

Zidane Tribal? What kind of name was that? And how could someone be so… so _blunt _about kidnapping a princess? There was no way Garnet could be safe with someone like that, regardless if Sabin had said otherwise. He was the prince of Figaro, one of the nations who first orchestrated the war, after all. Who was to say he couldn't be trusted too?

From a young age, Noctis had been raised to be absolute in his decisions- it was unwise for one destined to become king to make foolish mistakes. He'd been made to be loyal to a fault to his friends and family. In the few short minutes they'd been together, Noctis already knew he and Garnet would be good friends.

Actually, all of the royals were friends to some extent. Noctis had to admit that he even enjoyed being with Kuja and Seymour- so long as he could watch them blow up at each other and get into an argument over long hair or something (although Noctis was sure that Edgar would definitely win _that _discussion).

But even more than being resolute and loyal, Noctis himself had made sure he would fight for what he believed in. Even if he didn't quite know Garnet, he knew she was in danger and needed to be rescued immediately.

Noctis groaned in frustration, putting his arm over his eyes. Prompto noticed and turned around in the passenger seat. "What's up?"

Ignis had joined them on their latest road trip, Noctis's usual driver. Gladiolus, another of Noct's bodyguards sat beside him, also turned to the young prince. "Ignis," Noctis addressed quietly, "can we make a detour and still reach the palace by morning?"

"I don't see why not," Ignis replied, keeping his eyes on the dark road. "Where to?"

"Gladiolus, call Laguna. Tell him you need a story. We'll figure out where they are from him," Noctis said instead of answering the question. He leaned up to the front and smirked. "Gentlemen, we're going to rescue a princess."

Prompto sighed, but he had a grin on his face. "Those are the most fun words I've heard in a _long _time, Noct."

Gladiolus snorted at Prompto's remark, dialing Laguna's number. Even in Caelum, the Tenebraen ambassador had plenty of friends. But Gladiolus and Laguna had a closer connection than simply business partners; they had both attended Balamb Garden Military Academy. They, Braska Lescua, Jecht Zaon, Auron Scarlett, and Zack Fair had been in a squadron themselves.

Shortly after clawing their way up through the ranks, they split up. Laguna moved to Midgar to pursue his dream of being a journalist while still contributing to his country, Tenebrae, by becoming ambassador. Braska settled down in a city called Bevelle in Zanarkand with his Al Bhed wife and young daughter. Jecht, ever the adventurous one, set out on the ocean.

It was a tragic day when the friends learned he had died out at sea, caught in a terrible tropical storm off the coast of the Destiny Archipelago. The storm had ravaged half the Alexandrian coast and nearly ripped apart the island towns in the archipelago. He and his wife were never heard from again.

Auron and Zack remained in the military. However, after hearing Jecht's death, Auron strayed down another path- espionage. He and Laguna worked together closer than ever, supplying Tenebrae with exceptional information until he, too, suddenly disappeared one day.

Zack was promoted to general, one of the youngest men in history to obtain such a rank in the Tenebraen military. He fought countless battles, still retaining his signature cheerful disposition. Despite being active in nearly every major battle, he had attended nearly every birthday of Braska and Laguna's children, Yuna, Squall, and Ellone. Ironically enough, Yuna and Squall ended up in Zack's platoon numerable times during their time in the war.

Just a month after Yuna and Squall's graduation from Balamb, Braska and Raine, Squall's mother, were found as casualties in the bombing of Besaid. Laguna barely escaped the tragedy in one piece, but after Raine's death, he had never been quite the same. Goofy, loud Laguna had quieted down a considerable amount.

Gladiolus had wandered around Ivalice after quitting the military. Hearing of his friends' deaths, Gladiolus visited his childhood friend Ignis in Caelum. Soon after, they became soldiers under the Caelum flag. Again, Gladiolus worked his way up the ranking chain. But once Zack was killed in the Scarlet Field Battle, he and Ignis decided to become Noct's bodyguards.

Prompto, shortly thereafter, had seemingly popped out of nowhere. Somehow, despite breaking the firearms-ban in Caelum, he managed to convince both the king and Noct to let him join Gladiolus and Ignis as bodyguards.

It was hard to say no to a man who randomly burst out proverbs and juicy information when he wanted something.

"Laguna, my man! Sorry to call so late, but I need a tiny favor…."

Noctis grinned, looking out Ignis's sleek, black convertible's window at the fleeting Caelum cityscape.

_I hope this works. If not, father will kill me._

((((()))))

"Listen, Gladiolus, as much as I want to help you, I'm seriously up to my eyeballs in work. _Yes_, the princess's kidnapping is that big a story! Geez, hasn't Noctis told you anything? It's the biggest story the _Shinra News _has had since the Scarlet Field Battle."

Garnet perked up at that. She knew it was wrong to eavesdrop on Laguna, even more so because it seemed to be a personal call, but if this Gladiolus knew Noctis well….

Letting out a haggard sigh in defeat, Laguna plopped down on the bright white marble floor and nodded. "Okay. I'll have to meet you in Midgar. That soon? Ugh, could you have picked a more… h… h… um- hectic! Thanks, Gladiolus- time? Where are you guys at? The capital? Alright. How about we get together in Deling City tomorrow. That's close to us both, right?"

Laguna hung up after Gladiolus apparently confirmed the deal. Garnet quickly turned to walk back downstairs, away from the hall Laguna was at, but his voice stopped her. "Don't you think it's a bit rude to listen in to a conversation and then leave?"

Face pale in embarrassment, Garnet grudgingly turned back. "I-I apologize. It's just-"

"He knows Noctis?" Laguna finished. He nodded and patted the floor beside him. "Let Uncle Laguna impart some sage wisdom to you."

Unable to hide her giggle, Garnet gingerly swatted away dirt and dust before sitting down and drawing her knees close.

"Whenever one of your old war buddies calls you up suddenly in the middle of the night, it usually means he's trying to find out information for his boss- Noctis, in this case. Any slip of tongue he'll take and use to figure out where you are," Laguna explained.

Garnet thoughtfully nodded. "Like when you said Deling City was close to both him and you?"

The ambassador's dark eyes went wide. Embarrassed, he coughed and admitted, "Yeah. Just… like that. Ziddy and Sabin are gonna kill me," he moaned.

Shaking her head with a wry smile, Garnet patted the man's shoulder. "We all reveal our top secret locations to shady characters at some time, Mr. Loire."

"Mr. Loire was my _grandpa,_" Laguna guffawed, looking over at her under his arm. "That's _Uncle Laguna _to you, princess."

"Then you must call me Garnet," she airily said, gracefully standing back to her feet. Garnet smiled down at Laguna. "Thank you, Uncle Laguna. For bringing Noctis here."

Without awaiting a reply, Garnet ducked around the corner once more.

"You are something else, you know, girl?"

((((()))))

"…then Locke bursts into tears and runs to me, screaming that Sabin broke his arm. I tell you guys, Locke was the _funniest_ kid."

The Zanar troops let out a mighty groan. Edgar, as cheerful as ever since the trade had been met, grinned, nearly blinding the occupants of their jeep. The annoyed driver narrowed his eyes at the prince, but Edgar ignored the scathing look and started another story making fun of Locke.

After each story, Terra realized more and more the kind of person Edgar was. He was the best friend who loved exploiting the other best friend. A lot. To complete strangers. Terra wondered how Locke kept his temper in check after all these years with the prince. Crammed between Edgar and a soldier, Terra kept her eyes closed, hoping to convince the soldiers and Edgar that she was asleep so they'd be quieter.

Either Edgar didn't notice or didn't care, because he didn't quiet in the slightest. "There was another time when Locke, Sabin, and I camped out on Kilika- one of the island territories Figaro owns. Locke and I gathered coconuts and other fruits while Sabin attempted to hoist our tents. It was hard work- I actually broke a sweat!"

Another groan filled the jeep.

Terra wondered if it were possible to fall asleep amidst such a racket. It had to be at least two a.m., she thought, thinking about the last time she'd checked a clock. She was tired and sore from the run-in with Seymour and his cronies back in Alexandria and desperately wanted to rest in peace and quiet.

But even more than that, Terra wanted the war to be _over_.

Terra would do anything to help put an end to the stupid fighting that had gone on for over two decades. No matter the cost, if it meant ending the fighting, she would do it.

"One more word out of you," the driver finally snarled, "and I swear I'll empty three rounds into your head!"

Edgar promptly shut his mouth, but a sly smirk still remained on his face. The smirk disappeared when he glanced at Terra. Her face was silent and passive; she hadn't said a word since they'd been tied up. Edgar found her to be an enigma- she certainly didn't _look _like some crazy teenager who'd dye their hair green to rebel. No, Terra looked… well, she didn't really have a look. Every time Edgar looked at her, her face was carefully guarded. Hardly any emotion. Just… _blank_.

Another thing he noticed when he looked at her was her eyes. Two bright blue eyes that never showed fear and betrayed past laughs with smile crinkles already starting to form. Even though it was mint green, Terra's hair was beautiful. Naturally curly and recklessly tied back, Edgar thought she was….

Thoughts like that weren't good.

Edgar sighed, looking out the jeep's window at dark, shapeless scenery. It was rule one in royalty: _thou shalt not fall in love._ Not that he _was_, of course, but the possibility was there.

It was there… somewhere behind the brick wall-defense she'd built up around herself.

On into dawn, all was quiet.

((((()))))

"Come on, general, one tinsy bit of information," Zidane sighed. He was a terrible interrogator- especially when interrogating girls. He knew he should threaten her, pull a knife, _something_- but in all honesty, Zidane couldn't see evil in her. General Celes Chere looked like she wouldn't hurt a fly.

But General Celes Chere also had an unmistakable look in her eye that knew years on the battlefield. Zidane had no doubt that she could kill him in an instant if she so desired.

Rikku and Locke were with him in the basement; the quietest, most lonely place they could think of on such short notice. Upstairs was utter chaos. Edgar and Terra suddenly up and leaving had thrown Returners and Tantalus both into a frenzy. Relm and Eiko were with Auron and Rachel, as quiet as anyone had ever seen the two girls be. Zidane still regretted not stopping Terra from leaving. _He _was the leader of Tantalus. It was _his _responsibility.

But, as everyone tonight had seen, he wasn't a good leader at all.

Zidane often wondered where he was leading Tantalus, the ragamuffin group who'd become a family to one another. Probably to their deaths, but for some unexplainable reason, they followed him without complaint. Zidane didn't like complete control. Even from the beginning, when it was just him, Blank, Mikoto, and Ruby, Zidane had never wanted to lead Tantalus. He wanted a part, of course, but… their lives being his responsibility?

He just wanted to help people. To make sure they got a life that was better than his. No matter who they were- Trenan, Zanar, Tenebraen, Figaran, Caelum, or Alexandrian- Zidane had sworn to himself and Mikoto that he would help all he could.

Finally, Zidane let out a frustrated sigh. "Alright. You aren't going to talk. Terra and Edgar won't talk about us either, so it's only fair, right?"

Zidane spun on his heel and faced Rikku, who wasn't a bit surprised, and Locke, who looked very much like a fish with his eyes so wide in shock. "Shape up, thief, you're in the presence of a lady," Zidane snapped as he walked past him. Rikku shrugged, that being the only thing she could think of, and hurried after him.

"Terra must be loyal to Tantalus to give herself away like that," Celes mused to the silent, empty space.

"Seems everyone in Tantalus is," Locke agreed, crossing his arms. He looked at his muddy shoes and scuffed at the cement floor. "And they're all too nice for their own good."

Celes was silent, her emerald eyes on his navy bandana rather than his face. "That's… an interesting bandana," she commented at last.

Locke blinked in surprise. Had she just…? "Uh, yeah," Locke intelligently replied, unsuccessfully trying to look up and see it. The bandana was almost fifteen years old; a present from Rachel behind her father's back when he kicked him out of Kohlinger. That day was so long ago…. Locke hadn't had a great upbringing, and he unfortunately had to resort of thievery for a meal some days. Thus was the life of a boy with a sick mother and no father, no job, and no money.

Locke and Rachel had met, much to his embarrassment even now, at the small general store in town when he was trying to nick a few cans of soup for him and his mother. She accidentally bumped into him, making him drop the cans. After a quick apology, Locke had promptly ran out of the store. They ran into each other several times after that, and eventually fell in love. Rachel's father hated Locke. He wasn't a bit surprised, but when he demanded he leave town after his mother died, Locke nearly broke down into tears at his feet.

Rachel had kept him together during his mother's last moments. They were both ten, and Locke had evaded the law as long as he could. It was getting harder and harder to get food- once, Locke didn't eat for a week because he could only get enough for his mother. Rachel caught on fast to the situation and started inviting him over to dinner at her house and forcing him to take leftovers back home.

But even with a meal once a day, he still couldn't find money to pay the bills. His mother didn't have a hope. Everyone in Kohlinger knew that.

After she died and Locke was forced to leave on his own at eleven with nothing but a navy bandana, he wandered south to Figaro, where his life changed forever when two blonde princes stumbled into his makeshift camp.

Edgar and Sabin were running away, the two told him after the shock of seeing each other calmed down into a mild curiosity. Guards weren't but two feet behind them, but Locke remembered seeing the princes' happy, accomplished grins light up the forest. After much pleading to the captain of the Figaran troops sent out to find their princes, they took Locke with them.

Locke felt a smile twinge on his face. "Yeah," he repeated. "It's nice, isn't it?" The thief straightened up, a great idea suddenly popping into his head. "How about we play a game of twenty questions. Nothing political, just random questions that we have to answer."

She frowned, but not out of disapproval. Locke realized that she didn't know the game. He forced a smile- _She's just as sheltered as Garnet, isn't she?_- and explained. "Twenty Questions is a game you play to get to know one another. We take turns asking questions until we've each asked twenty. You can ask anything, so long as it's not political. Want to go first?"

Celes shook her head. "You first."

"Alrighty. Hmm… are you a natural blond?"

"What kind of question…? Yes. I've never dyed my hair before," Celes answered, thinking the question absurd. "So… I ask a question now?" At the Returner's nod, she asked, "Where'd you get your bandana?"

Locke airily sighed like the love drunk he was. "From my beloved Rachel. When I find a ring, she'll be my fiance."

Celes straightened up at that. "Your… what?"

"I mean, we've been dating for, like, four years now. Everyone's waiting on it, but I'm not made of money. I was hoping to give her my mother's ring, but…." Locke shrugged. "I love her with all my heart. Haven't you ever been in love?"

Her answer was quiet enough that Locke had to lean in to catch it. "No… I haven't."

"Do you have a family?" Locke asked, just as quietly.

"No."

Locke sighed and fell back against the cold basement wall. "Geez. Then I guess you wouldn't know, would you?"

Celes flared up, taking it as an insult. "I don't need love or family when I've got all I need in the military," she spat. "I've got a home, money, and plenty of other soldiers who look up to me."

"But it's all pretty meaningless if you keep it all to yourself."

The general looked up in confusion. Locke shrugged again, pacing across the room. "I don't have anything compared to you. I'm just a guy who has to freeload off his best friend to have a place to _sleep_. If it weren't for Rachel, Edgar, and Sabin, I'd either be rotting in jail or _dead _at the moment. I'm absolutely nothing without them."

"Then make something of yourself! You're not the kind of man to be a charity case, Locke."

"And you're not the kind of woman to be left alone for all her life!"

Celes tried to jump up in protest, but she was firmly tied down to her chair. Upon finding this realization, she took a deep breath and tried to calm down. Locke kicked the wall before resuming his spot against the wall.

Sullenly, with a pouting face Celes thought was lost when one hit three years old, Locke indignantly muttered, "I am _not _a charity case. I just meant I loved those guys."

"Then… you're a carebear?"

"RELM!" Locke howled in fury, swirling around to see none other than the twelve year old and her purple haired (_why _did they let the _six year old _around Ruby and Terra?) accomplice. Relm Arrowny faintly smiled and skipped downstairs, Eiko not far after.

The girls took a proud stand in front of the fuming Returner. "If you _loooove _everybody, why don't you just tattoo a heart on your chest and talk about it?"

"Why are you down here?"

Ignoring him, Eiko evilly laughed. "Or maybe you're a _My Little Pony_ in disguise!"

"I said-"

"Yes! Then Edgar is Strawberry Shortcake…," Relm started.

"And Sabin is a teddy bear!" Eiko finished, punching the air. "You guys could make your own kiddy show!"

Locke didn't miss a beat. "And you two would be our biggest fans, since you act like you're _two_?"

Relm nodded thoughtfully. "Then you admit you're a pony. Good for future reference. Did you record all that, Eiko?"

Locke's silent fury instantly brought the basement up a few degrees. Celes, eyes wide in shock at the girls' sudden entrance, mutely mouthed to Locke, _Who are they?_

"Two little girls who are going to wake up _bald_ tomorrow," Locke seethed, promptly turning the giggling two around. Muttering more threats, he pushed them back upstairs. "Ugh, I can't stand them! Always popping in like that at the worst possible moments…."

Celes chuckled, despite herself. Actually… they seemed kind of cute. Celes bet they had popped in like that just to see if Locke was alright. Their teasing almost reminded her of….

A frown replaced her smile.

Almost reminded her of Leo and Kefka, the closest two to friends she figured she'd ever had. They had grew up together under Cid's watchful eye- would Cid be like a family, then?- and went through military school together. All three had ended up being Zanarkand's famous generals; Seymour's right-hand men and woman. Leo had kept his cool throughout all of the rigorous training they had to do, while Celes silently put up with all of it. More than once had she went to bed covered in sweat and bruises.

Kefka had laughed through it all, using every shortcut imaginable. Somewhere, Celes and Leo knew, Kefka had had too much. He laughed madly about everything- even Jyscal's sudden, unexplained death. Seymour didn't care. Celes never liked the way he didn't care about _anyone_ but himself. Even though Seymour went on and on about saving Zanarkand and bringing it up in power in the Alliance, Celes saw through the sham and saw his lust for power and greed.

She wasn't sure when the first traitorous thought sparked in her mind, but was some time after Locke left, quietly promising to help her. With what, she didn't know, but the thought that someone cared….

She knew Seymour was wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright! Sorry for the month wait, but hopefully this chapter isn't too much of a filler. Next chapter will bring (almost) everyone together and their will be explosions. Lots of them.**

**Until then, please R&R!**

**Chapter 5**

"Who's the idiot team who decided to have their blitzball tour stop in _Twilight_?" Axel burst from atop their clock tower hanging over the pathetic town. Roxas leaned over to read the newspaper article himself as his red-headed friend impatiently turned to look for Xion, who'd left to get them ice cream.

After Saix had yelled at them yesterday, Axel and Xion had decided it best to go out in normal clothes. Axel thought it was just weird to wear a red hoodie and jeans instead of the Organization cloak- apparently, he was more brainwashed than he thought. Xion, wherever she was with those ice creams, wore a blue tee-shirt with the Zanarkand Abes' emblem on it and some jeans.

Axel really wished she would come with some ice cream right about now.

"'The Besaid Aurochs, one of the worst teams to play this year-' Geez, that's not very nice- 'will be making their blitzball tour to Luca. Stops on this useless tour' -not nice at _all_- 'will begin in Alexandria, then will advance south to Macalania and Nikeah, then head west through Somnus, Caelum City, South Figaro, and finally to Twilight, a great surprise to all. From there, after aiding the citizens of Twilight-' _aiding _us? What can they do?- 'the Aurochs will stop in Midgar for a few days before continuing on to Bevelle and Luca.'" Roxas finished reading with a skeptical shrug.

Axel nodded, agreeing with his shrug. "Sounds like a lot of blooey to me. They're crazy."

Namine nodded, despite herself. Usually, the blonde was the voice of kindness and empathy. But even she had to agree these Aurochs were pushing it a little. Twilight wasn't a safe haven for a supposedly terrible blitzball team on tour. It was a war zone.

Xion came up then, carrying four ice cream sticks. "What's gotten you all into a fit?" she asked, plopping down beside Axel and passing the ice cream around.

Taking a bite out of his, Axel passed her the newspaper. After a moment of reading, her dark eyebrows shot up. "Are you _kidding _me? What are they thinking?"

She rolled her bright blue eyes and started on her ice cream. "Well, maybe the Organization will look out for them."

"You mean us two?" Axel translated.

"Who else?"

_I would, _Roxas thought. But when he looked over at Namine, carefully sketching the Twilight sky line in her white notebook, he was reminded of why that was impossible. Joining the Organization would mean leaving Namine. He didn't dare ask her to join. Namine was too nice. Silent, Roxas took a bite. "This is good ice cream," he mumbled.

"Sure is, kid," Axel agreed, looking forlornly into the evening red sky. "Sure is."

Suddenly, a grin lit up Axel's face. He elbowed Roxas and wiggled his eyebrows conspiratorially. "How about once this war's over we go to the beach? Just us four."

Roxas, Namine, and Xion simultaneously blinked in surprise. The beach…? That was at least two countries away from land-locked Tenebrae. Although the thought of relaxing carefree on warm sand already seemed to lure Roxas away, he knew it was impossible.

But then again, wouldn't Twilight be more peaceful when the war was over? Roxas and Namine wouldn't have to slink about town under the military's nose. They could freely walk down the street without a care. That in itself seemed just as miraculous as a trip to the beach.

Xion's lips twitched before she let out a snorting laughter. "How can we keep Demyx away? And Larxene? We'll have everyone in Twilight on our tail if we go!"

Axel scoffed. "We can tie Larxene to the front of a train for all I care."

"Axel," Namine playfully chided, hiding her traitorous smile behind her art book. "She can't be that bad."

"She is," Axel and Xion agreed at once. They shared a shudder. "Larxene in the morning… that is _terrifying_."

Roxas laughed and finished off his ice cream. "Well, sure. We'll go to the beach. Just us four."

As the sun set on Twilight, Namine finally stopped to observe her work. Ever since they had gotten up to the clock tower, she had been hard at work. Almost all of her pastels were to the nub after filling up her book, and now, at long last, she was at the final page.

Three sat together on the ledge overlooking the city. They were laughing, loving their city for just a moment.

But there wasn't any room for the fourth. If Namine tried to draw that one, it would run off the paper. She quietly sighed, but Roxas, Axel, and Xion, busy imagining their trip to the beach, didn't notice. Silently, she closed her book and announced she was going back home. It gnawed at her to see Roxas's disappointment, to think it was his responsibility she was kept safe on the street. Namine wanted him to be happy- surely she could walk the short distance back to the Usual Place on her own without running into trouble.

Namine smiled back at the two Organization members. "See you tomorrow?" she asked cheerfully.

Xion mirrored her face. "Of course!"

_Roxas, Axel, and Xion. Such a team._

_Me…. I'm not. I don't belong here. Twilight isn't my home._

((((()))))

"They _will _be back," Laguna frowned over breakfast the next morning. Waving his fork, he swallowed his bacon and suggested, "We'd better leave soon."

"I doubt they'll be back in a day. Seymour is never that prompt," Sabin said.

Auron looked between the two before clearing his throat. Attention was on the man in red. "I don't think Laguna is worried about Zanar troops." The reporter groaned. Figures Auron would see the truth. With a smirk, Auron continued. "I figure someone else is coming to meet us this morning. And if you're that scared," he turned to Laguna, "then it must be either Gladiolus or your son. And since Squall is here…."

"Unfortunately," the brunette grumbled from the living room.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Laguna burst, jumping to his feet. Everyone but Auron, obviously used to the man's outbursts, flinched back in surprise. "He called last night and tricked me into saying we were close to Deling City! And since Kohlinger is practically the _only _town within a thirty mile radius of the place, he knows we're here! HE'S COMING TO GET US!"

Quietly, Zidane stood. "I'm going to check on our lovely general," he explained to Garnet, sitting between him and Laguna. The princess wore one of Yuna's yellow hoodies and a pair of pants Ashe had lent her. The ivory dress was on board the Prima Vista in the dressing room, hanging up next to Yuna's navy show dress.

Amidst Laguna's dramatic outburst, Garnet nervously asked, "Isn't Locke already there?"

Zidane shrugged. "Don't know, don't care. I'm not sticking around here, princess. Want to come with?"

She blinked and looked down at her untouched greasy bacon and too-runny fried egg. Garnet nodded and just as softly rose from her chair.

"I hate his noogies, too!" Laguna continued, oblivious to the Returners getting up from their seats to join those in living room.

((((()))))

"Um…."

"It's just Laguna. Don't worry," Locke shrugged.

Celes rolled her eyes. She'd heard many stories about the reporter/ambassador already from Locke, who'd taken on the responsibility of keeping her company throughout the night. He'd nearly talked her ear off about his friends. Celes nearly knew everything their was to know about Edgar and Sabin- more than she'd even cared to know.

When the basement door opened, Celes froze, instantly feeling like the prisoner she was again. She relaxed a little, seeing the blonde boy from yesterday, but was utterly confused to see the princess of Alexandria gingerly walking in after him.

"What are you doing down here, Tribal?" Locke asked- defensively?- to the smiling blonde.

"Figured we'd drop in. Laguna's on one of his old man rants. Something about a guy named Gladiolus." Zidane grinned at Celes and quickly introduced Garnet. "General Celes, this is Princess Garnet til Alexandros."

"Um," she quietly spoke up, "the sixteenth. Garnet til Alexandros XVI. Nice to meet your acquaintance, General."

Once she had politely curtsied, she went back to Zidane's side. "I apologize for the mix-up yesterday, your highness. I was merely under orders from His Grace, Prince Seymour."

Zidane muttered under his breath, "Not much grace to a man who likes to massacre."

Celes gave him a pointed glare before turning back to Garnet. "I beg for your forgiveness. And… to yours as well, Mr. Tribal. I hadn't known Terra would pull such a reckless move."

Something on Zidane's face grew softer at the mention of Terra's name. His gaze dropped to the floor sullenly. "Yeah. Crazy girl…."

Locke, whom no one had noticed leave, finally came back with two cumbersome chairs. He shook his head in disgust as he unfolded the chairs. "Laguna really _is _on an old man rant."

"Told you," Zidane threw back, graciously accepting the chair. He frowned a moment in thought. "I can't stay here in Kohlinger much longer. I brought everyone with me for Garnet's kidnapping and there's no telling what the Organization has been plundering through in our absence. Those guys get on my nerves."

"Actually… we were planning to confront Ansem before Edgar left," Locke started slowly. "He wanted to know if you'd help us."

"You're aware Tantalus stays loyal to itself only, right? We don't get involved with the Returners or the Organization unless the situation demands it, like this time. We got together so we could keep Lindblum safe," Zidane pointed out, crossing his arms.

"We want to keep Lindblum safe too- by keeping the _rest _of Ivalice safe."

Zidane nodded. "Yeah, and what a wonderful job you guys are doing."

"Better than you all," Locke argued.

"Really? Then why are we mentioned on the news more than the Returners?"

"Because we try to keep our efforts quiet!"

"Practically _everyone _knows Edgar and Sabin were in the Returners!"

"Not you!"

"I… I had a vague idea," Zidane said, finally caught at a loss.

Locke smirked in triumph. "Well, now that that's over, what do you say, Tribal?"

"That if you don't quit calling me Tribal I'll stick a dagger up your nose."

Garnet quickly slapped a hand over her mouth to stop herself from letting a giggle loose. Celes noticed and a smile couldn't help quirking on her face either. Zidane and Locke turned on them in an instant, simultaneously yelling, "Don't laugh at us!"

"It's hard not to, when you act like children," Celes smirked. "You're important people. Shouldn't you show each other courtesy and respect?"

Zidane looked Locke over with a look of disgust. "This guy? 'Important people'? Geez, you've really let him brain wash you, haven't you? I'm starting to reconsider letting you come down here, Garnet."

"I feel the same. Tribal, get out."

With a sinking thought, Zidane looked down at his hips and remembered his daggers were unfortunately still in his room. "You were lucky today, Cole," he said, his joking smile finally breaking out. "I'm serious about leaving though. If this Gladiolus guy pops up and sees the princess, we're in big trouble. Once I gather everyone, we're off to Lindblum."

"No!" Garnet suddenly yelled. Her face went pale when Zidane blinked in surprise. "I-I mean… w-what if Gladiolus is on our side? Maybe… maybe he's a good man," she ended awkwardly.

Locke shrugged helpfully. "He used to be one Laguna's friends during the first war. I think he works at Caelum now, looking out for the prince."

Zidane's face went blank a minute. Suddenly, cheeks reddening, he burst, "Noctis!" Turning on Garnet, "guilty" written all over her face, he accused, "You're hoping he'll come and take you back to Alexandria! That's… that's…!"

Zidane sighed. "That's actually a good plan. I'm kinda surprised you were capable of thinking up something so devious, Garnet."

"That is insulting," she huffily countered, inwardly glad that she had impressed Zidane. "I had hoped I wouldn't have had to stoop this low, but I could not find a better solution. Noctis is a respectable young man- of course he would take me back home!"

Zidane's lip twitched, and Garnet wasn't sure if he was trying to suppress another amused smile (which ultimately meant he was mocking her) or a frown (which ultimately meant he was _absolutely _leaving to Lindblum this instant). Either way, Garnet knew Zidane was not happy about this. Not after all the trouble he went through to kidnap her.

Garnet turned and ran but, when Zidane easily caught her before she even reached the stairs, she realized she had underestimated him once again. "Really, Princess," Zidane chided tightly, spinning her to where he blocked the exit and she stood in front of him, "when are you going to realize you're kidnapped to save your skin?"

"I was fine back in Alexandria," she argued, putting on her best snooty-royal expression. The look only made Zidane grin. Garnet stomped on his foot, making him yelp in pain and let loose of her arms. However, she didn't try running again.

Zidane sent her an annoyed glare, but then sighed. "Noct is a good guy. Needs to work on throwing his punches, but he is pretty chivalrous. But the thing is, Princess," Zidane said, standing straight and meeting her eye to eye (either he was standing on his tiptoes or Garnet was shorter than she thought), "you're not the type to marry the likes of him. No, you need someone with experience in the adventure department. Otherwise you'd be bored out of your wits until the day you die. Noct is nice and all, but he seems to severely lacking in the personality department if you ask me."

She crossed her arms, trying a new tactic: being stubborn as a mule. "It's either him or those _others_."

"Hey, those 'others' are respectable people," Locke piped in, defending his favorite twins. He was promptly ignored by both princess and thief.

"You know, I think you should visit Lindblum. It's quite lovely this time of year," Zidane said, changing the subject back to leaving and leaving _now_. He took Garnet's hand and made sure to keep an eye on her foot in case it came down on his poor, abused toes again. She refused to move. "Garnet, come on! I'm serious! If Noct takes you back to Alexandria, Seymour and Kuja are going to kill you! Do you know why I popped up at your birthday party? Because Kuja hire Tantalus to assassinate you. Paid us _very well_- I believe my sister has her college fund paid for now, and that's not counting what everyone else got. Seymour brought half of his army with him. Kuja hired a mercenary as a bodyguard, probably paying him a quarter of his kingdom's riches. This is serious business, Garnet. If it wasn't for us, you would be _dead_ right about now. Maybe even your mother, General Beatrix, and _who knows _who else. The very least you can do in return, Princess, is keep your mouth shut and _stop trying to run away_."

Garnet's face was beet-red at the end of his speech. Above them at the door, a foreign, slightly tanned face popped in. "H-how did I do, Balthier?"

Zidane blinked, turning to meet the (ex-?) pirate, giving the princess a thumbs up. "Wonderful, Garnet! You've passed your first test: assert yourself! Eh, no hard feelings, right, Zidane?"

"Who the heck are you? Test? What?"

But Balthier paid him no mind, tossing Garnet a gun. The princess flinched but caught it barrel-first. "It doesn't have any bullets yet, love, but I figure you can chase off the boys with that one. Fran and Ashe are hunting you a better knife than the one from yesterday. Yuna agreed to teach you some first-aid stuff."

"You're giving the princess a lesson on piracy?" Locke asked incredulously. "For free?"

The sky pirate shrugged, leaning on the doorframe. "I like this one. She's got spunk. Ashie has already promised to lend her undying support in this war, so thus Fran and I also are to teach her the tricks of the trade. Better watch out, rebel leader. She's got a firearm now."

The rebel leader was utterly floored- and still very confused as to who Balthier was- but Garnet _with a gun _and _a sneaky attitude _were more concerning. "So… Noctis isn't coming?"

"Nope, Laguna really did fumble and practically give our location away," Garnet explained, delicately putting the gun in her pocket. "Honestly… I really don't want to go back home. Not that I want to remain in the possession of rebels, but it feels… refreshing to be outside the castle walls for once. I'm in another country! If you hadn't forcibly kidnapped me, Zidane, I would thank you."

"With a kiss? Because I'm totally willing to give up my life of crime for a pretty girl like you," he asked hopefully, sliding up to her side. Garnet daintily peeled his hand off her shoulder and walked upstairs with the grace of a princess. Giving her farewell to Locke and Celes, she left with Balthier.

"Smooth, Tribal."

"Shut up, Cole."

((((()))))

"This girl is not Princess Garnet til Alexandros. And I am very sure this pathetic man is not my prized general."

Leo had felt unease the minute the troops from the retrieval mission had returned. His unease had turned into worry when Celes hadn't reported back. These two… the so-called leader of Tantalus and one of the princes of Figaro, were certain proof that Celes had either fallen in battle (which was near impossible) or she had tried to be fair and gotten herself into a mess that Leo and Kefka would have to fix.

Prince Seymour, as was expected, turned to his other two generals. "You will need to leave as soon as possible to retrieve Celes. But, since we're dealing with rabble as pathetic as these two, Leo will go. Kefka, if you would stay to keep our guests company?"

"Of course!" the general said excitedly, zooming over to the prisoners. He cracked a wide smile, twirling Terra's green hair on his finger. "The color of nuclear waste. Almost reminds you of the Narshe meltdown, doesn't it, Leo! That was a fun day."

"Don't mess them up too bad, Kefka. I still have some questioning for Mr. Figaro after the siege."

Kefka saluted until Seymour left the courtyard, then he turned with an energetic goodbye to Leo. "Have fun pillaging the town! Try and take some pictures for me, alright? When Celes gets back we'll head straight to Twilight to burn that to the ground, too!"

Edgar's eyes widened in alarm. "That's where we were going to go next," he whispered out of the side of his mouth.

_Zidane and the kids will be safe, then. He was going to take them and the princess back to Lindblum. But we need to warn the others somehow…_

"Kefka… was it?" Edgar started. The general jumped down in front of him, sitting cross-legged. "It's been such a long day…. I'm afraid we won't be so fun to torture until we've had our sleep. I expect you'd get snores instead of screams if you tortured us now."

Kefka slapped his cheek a couple times affectionately. Then he grabbed his earrings and yanked down, ripping them out of his ears. Edgar howled in pain. "Nope! Looks like you scream just fine. So, these are your famous spy tools, eh? Walkie-talkie earrings. Halloooo? Prince Sabin? This is your twin's captor calling! Can you hear me?" Kefka paused, holding the earrings up to his own ear. "I hear someone! Sounds like a kid- 'I can't believe Garnet would pull that on me!'" He switched from his higher-pitched to a lower voice. "'Are you alright, Sabin? You suddenly went pale.' 'Shut up! That's not Edgar listening in!' Aww, he disconnected me. Oh, well."

Cheerfully, Kefka jumped up to his feet, skipping around Terra and Edgar. "You're out of luck! Brother dearest disconnected you! Don't you have any fun toys? Maybe this hairbow?" Kefka guess, ripping it out of her hair. Green curls erupted over her shoulders, spilling in front of her eyes. "Hello? Hello? Tantalus? A dud. Hmm…. Let's move inside so you can acquainted with your fellow torturees. We have a traitor's sister and a kid who dared to bring a weapon before the prince. The traitor is a renegade soldier whom we branded for experimentation. Apparently she didn't like this. We told her it was the greatest honor and service she could do for her kingdom! After all, I turned out fine, didn't I? She's hiding out in Tenebrae right now- in Twilight, we think. That's why we're going to burn it to the ground! Can't have country secrets leaking out, can we? Oops! I just told you one, didn't I? Looks like someone will have to die now~!"

Soldiers forced Terra and Edgar to their feet, pushing them after Kefka waltzing into the castle. Stained glass windows lined the walls, painting the dark floors in elegant hues. Flowering and leafy plants were everywhere within the main hall and, as they turned down a darker, narrower hallway, so were the other parts of the castle as well. Edgar had known Seymour to be crazy about gardening, but this extent… it was bordering "crazy". Just like their jailor.

"Pretties! You have guests!" Kefka crowed, sliding into the prisons at the base of the castle. "Serah, dear, I regret to say your sister hasn't come for you, and neither has any heroic fools for you, Noel. This is Terra and Edgar! They're two idiots who thought they could defy Prince Seymour! Act nice, now! I'll come back to check in on you four later."

The cell was dark and the floor was cold and unforgiving- Edgar was sure he broke his nose when the soldiers shoved them in.

Neither Serah nor Noel moved from the shadows until Kefka and the soldiers were gone. Then Serah ran forward, ripping apart the ropes binding their wrists. "Are you alright?" she asked kindly, waving Noel over. In the dim lighting of the prison, Edgar could make out pale cherry blonde hair belonging to the girl. Noel's hair was scruffy and to his shoulders, like it had been while since he last had a haircut.

"Yes, thank you," Terra answered. "This is Prince Edgar Figaro. I'm Terra Branford."

"P-Prince Edgar?" Serah burst. "You're a prince? What are you doing down here?"

Edgar rubbed his abused ears and forlornly explained, "I had myself captured so Princess Garnet could escape, but it seems I left her in the hands of an idiot seventeen-year-old. Today I have learned news that everyone allied with my brother and I are going to be brutally massacred in Twilight in a few days."

"Today just isn't your day, is it," Noel whistled. "What's wrong with your ears?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

Serah offered them a smile. "I'm Serah Farron and this is my friend Noel Kreiss. We're here on account of my sister, Captain Claire Farron. But don't worry about her. She's already sent reinforcements for us."

Down the hall, there was suddenly a scream and a string of crashes. Noel blinked. "That's him?"

Smiling, Serah fingered the necklace around her neck. "That's him alright. Prince, Terra, may I introduce my fiance, Snow Villiers."

The door swung open.

**More characters to the mix! I loves Noel. I can tell he's going to be an epic kid. LIKE NOCTIS. Come on, Square Enix, hurry and put these games out!**


End file.
